Velder High: The Gifted Ones
by An0n Author
Summary: Blaze is a high school student that has just transferred to the known battle high school of Velder High. Having problem at his last school he hopes that he won't have any problem with this one. He may make some friends there and also might make some enemies along the way in his journey through Velder High. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Anon: OK! Another story!  
**

**Everyone: YAY! What's this one about?**

**Anon: Well since everyone seems to be going to the theme of asking for OC's, I've decided to join in on the train. :3**

**The Classes will be so far:**

**Lord Knight**

**Blade Master**

**Deadly Chaser**

**Wind Sneaker**

**Code Empress**

**Elemental Master**

**Sakra Devanam**

**Augmented Hunter Augmented Warrior**

**Wind Ninja Gale Slicer**

**Elsword: So what are we going to be doing in this story?**

**Anon: You're going to be the teachers :3**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Anon: Well I can't have you being the students :/ That's where the other OC's will be coming into play.**

**Rena: Well teaching is better than nothing.**

**Anon: Plus you're also the battle instructors.**

**Eve: Well that's better nun the least.**

**ANYWAY! Onto the story!**

* * *

_'Gosh, is summer really over that soon?'_ I thought as I rolled over in my bed._ 'We just finished moving into our new house In Velder and now I have to go to this new school? Just my luck.'_ I rolled out of my bed to take a shower and got ready for the day ahead. Finishing the shower and getting dressed, I head down stairs for my breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning Blaze." I took out a bowl, some cereal, and the milk before sitting down at the table.

"So, I'm starting school again today?"

"Right you are!" My dad replied as I took a spoon full of Cheerios.

"I just hope it won't be like the last one." I grumbled as I dunked my spoon in for another bite.

"Now son, don't let that get in the way of your life." He got up and patted my shoulder as he passed by me. All I could do was look down at my right arm.

_'Why I have to be half Nasod? Why did the people at the other school have to give me such a hard time about it?'_ I thought.

"Oh yeah, you also better start packing up all of your things." I look up from my cereal and looked at my dad confused.

"What do you mean, 'Pack my things?'"

"Apparently you're going to be moving into a dorm at your new school." He then left. Turning to my mom I asked her.

"I forget, what's the name of the high school that I'm going to?" She was busy cleaning the dishes when I asked.

"Oh, how can you forget already. You're going to the Velder High School remember?"

"Thanks mom." Finishing my cereal and placing it into the sink, I headed upstairs up to my room to pack my belongings. I pulled out a duffle for my clothes taking several pairs of pants, shirts, and other clothing. Zipping that up, I set it by my door before turning my attention to my safe. Punching in the code, the door swung open revealing my gear on the other side. I take one of the silver cases that lay to the right and opened it up. I picked up my M14EBR rifle from the safe along with multiple magazines into it. I then took my visor out of it and placed it too in the case along with my El energy shield glove. I then brought out my sword on the second layer of padding before closing the top, locking down the latches before entering the code to ceil the case shut, I then turned to my armored pants. Pressing a few buttons on the side of them caused it to start folding up into a compact rectangle that I placed next to all of my other gear.

I then slid on a baggy sleeve over my right arm to hide that it's Nasod and tied it down rightly at the top so it wouldn't slide off before pulling on a glove to do the same with my hand. I take one look into my mirror to see if any of it was showing and was satisfied. Placing the armored pants box on my back, slinging my duffle over my shoulder before grabbing my weapons cases' handle, I headed down stairs to meet my parents. The three of us waited outside for the carriage to pick me up and it was not long until it arrived.

My mother gave me a terry farewell and I hugged her to calm her down some before my father placed his hands on my shoulder firmly saying a few words before letting go to comfort my mom. I waved good bye as I hopped into the carriage and I started to move farther and farther away from my home and parents and I could see them slowly shrink away before disappearing over the horizon. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes thinking about how this one will be different from the other school and who the people I'll meet will be like.

* * *

I must have dazed off for a while for the carriage now halted and it was starting to crest over into the afternoon. Peaking out I could make out multiple buildings that must have been the dorms and class rooms while there were also these big fields that were dotted with people.

"This is it, this is Velder High." The driver called and I disembarked it with all my gear. Thanking him, I went off to find the main building in the mass of other large buildings. I walked through the place and people looked my way as I passed. Some murmuring, "It's a new guy," while others just didn't give a damn. It took some time but I managed to find it and I stood in front of the principles office. Knocking on it I could hear a muffled, "Come in," and did so to come face to face with a middle aged women with brown hair and eyes and a small scowl.

"So you must be the new transfer student?"

"Yes I am."

"Please sit." She motioned her hand to a chair in front of her desk and I propped some of my gear against the wall before taking a seat. "Blaze is it?"

"Yes, ma'am." She started to type on her computer bringing up information on myself and she nodded approvingly.

"Everything checks out. I'm Stella if you're not aware of that and I'm the Principle of this school. Welcome to Velder High Blaze." She then handed me my schedule along with a slip of paper with my dorm room number and room key. "Now as for a little tour guide. Hmmm... Ah! Hey Kiyomaru, can you come in here for a second?"

I turn around to see a boy with blue hair covering his right eye standing at the door. He has a black face mask that covers the lower half of his face and his hair had these silver streaks running through his blue hair and he wore a white t-shirt along with some grey pants. "You called me?" His deep voice run out.

"Kiyomaru, I would like you to meet Blaze, our new transfer student." I got up out of my chair and extended my hand in greeting and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Blaze. Please call me Kiyo. So what exactly do you want?"

"Show him around to his dorm area and the place to store his equipment along with helping him with his schedule."

"Sure thing. Come on Blaze." He waved his hand out towards the door. Picking up my bags and fallowed him out the door. "So let see what your schedule has to say where you would be going." I pull out and showed it to him. "All right lets see. So you have Ms. Ara for your home room along with me, You'll have math with Ms. Eve for your second period, science with Ms. Rena for your third. Huh I also have the same class. History with Mr. Elsword for your fourth class, then there's lunch. After that you have Ms. Aisha for English as your fifth period and then onto technology with Mr. Chung. Then onto ranged attacks with Chung and then sword training with Elsword and Raven before a free period of sparring." I tried to take in all the information but could only remember some of it.

"Well, we're here! This is where you will keep all of your combat equipment." We then came up to two buildings one marked for the girls and the other marked for the boys. Walking into the boy one we went through lockers after lockers filled with people gear when we came up to mine. "Here's your locker. Now go ahead and place your gear inside."

I placed in my silver case standing up before pressing some buttons on it to to start shifting around and expanding before it fit snugly inside the locker. I slid my compacted armored rectangle into an open slot before punching in a code to open it up. The front of it spilt down the middle and opened up to have my rifle pointing up at an angle with it's stick facing the ceiling along with the hilt of my sword and my glove and visor were presented to me at the top of it. Everything worked and I punched in the code again to have it ceil back up and lock up. I closed the locker and look up to see Kiyo looking at me funnily.

"What are you looking at?"

"Did you make that?" I nodded my head in reply and he nodded slowly. "Interesting. Any who, lets go find your dorm room." We headed out and towards four, three story complexes and Kiyo explained that they are the Freshman, sophomore, Junior, and Senior dorms with the one on the far right of my is the freshman's and the far right one are for the seniors. Kiyo then told me that he was also a freshman like me. We entered the freshman's dorm and walked down the corridor counting off.

"046, 047, 048... Aha! 049. This is your dorm Blaze." I took the keys and unlocked my door to a simple room with a singe bed, a couch on one side of the room with a coffee table in front of it, a bathroom with a shower to the right of the doorway, a desk near my bed along with a lamp on it. The room was simple like any dorm room would be like with a single window in the center with the blinds drawn.

"Nifty place you got. Well, you already know where to look for the class rooms and you just need to find the room numbers for them. If that's all I'll be taking my leave." Thanking him, I close my door and unpacked my clothes and hung up my jacket and was about to take off my arm sleeve and glove and decided against. Checking my schedule over again for the times before slipping into my night clothes and began to fall asleep. _'This is going to be one interesting year.'_ I thought as I drifted into a dream.

* * *

**Ok now all I need from your OC's are:  
**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Personality**

**Job Change  
**

**Weapons**

**Skills**

**Appearance**

**And their Race**

**One slot is open for the male and 3 others are open for the females.**

**Chung: So you better hurry and send your OC in if you want to get in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon: OK! The people have been picked!**

**Blaze: So who else am I going to be with?**

**Anon: The people that made it are:**

**Himeka: The Mist Priest - Assassin of Nature**

**Ina Solomon: The Chain Warrior - Iron Maiden**

**Jewel: The Thorn Princess - Diamond Queen**

**And finally, Nyte Obsidia: The Frost Hunter - Blizzard Reaper.**

**Anon: As for the ones that didn't make it in... I might have something for them in future chapters :3**

* * *

_'Morning all ready?'_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes. I look over at my clock before laying down again. _'It's only 6:30? Well, I still have an hour till classes start so I better get ready.'_ Getting out of bed, I threw my clothing into a laundry basket before taking a shower. Stepping out and drying myself off, I donned a simple black pants and a white T-shirt. I pulled out a small tool case out of my duffle as well before sitting at my desk opening a panel on my arm uncovering the circuitry and mechanics that are housed under my arm. I pulled up a diagnostic check on my system before doing a physical one while eating the last of the food that I brought with me consisting of an apple and a banana. Satisfied with everything, I close panel and dismiss the console before finishing up my apple and banana. I check the time to see it was now 7:10 before packing my bag with different journals for the different classes along with a pencil or two before putting on my jacket. I tightly secure the over sleeve over my right arm fallowed up with my glove before walking out with my bag slung over my shoulder when I bumped into Kiyo.

"Oh, hey there Blaze. Ready for your first day at this high school?" Nodding we both head off to Ms. Ara's class room to find that we were both early since no one else was in there. We both took a seat and started to chat when another student entered. She had waist long light brown hair with yellow highlights along with sky blue eyes. She wore a a simple dark green shirt with a brown vest along with a pair of jeans and simple sneakers. Kiyo then got up out of his chair with a smile and greeted her. They both walked over to me and he introduced me to her.

"Blaze, I would like you to meet Ina. Ina Blaze, Blaze Ina." I stuck out my hand in greeting and she took it tentatively.

"Nice to meet you Ina."

"Nice to meet you too Blaze." She said in almost a whisper before taking a seat in front of me. I looked at Kiyo a bit confused before he explained.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just a bit quite around new people. But once you get to know her she's quite the friendly one." Nodding, I sat back into my seat before pulling out my schedule again to go over who I have next and where to go for them. I studied it for some time and slowly the class filled up with other students. I look up to survey my surroundings to see Kiyo chatting away with another boy with blue hair and blue eyes and he was wearing blue jeans and a blue and white shirt. Another girl sat behind me who had pale ivory colored skin and medium length black hair that has a tinged of blue. She has a section of curled hair on each side of her head and on the top is a braid encircling the curls. Long pieces of hair almost waist length are in the front bound by silver rings. She just looked at everyone with half-lidded eyes that seem to change color yet still keep the color of a greenish grey and pale ivory colored skin.

To the left of me sat another girl that had short pink hair and green eyes. She wore a thigh length dark blue skirt with a matching shirt and a necklace hung around her neck. I had nothing else to do so I started to chat with her.

"Hi, there, I'm Blaze. What's your name?"

"Himeka." She said shyly.

"I'm wondering, are you new here?"

"No, not exactly. This is my freshman year but I've been on campus for some time. You?"

"I just arrived here yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I bet you will find that you'll have a great time here."

"So who's your new friend here Blaze?" Kiyo stopped talking to that blue haired kid and they both were looking at Himeka and I.

"Oh her? This is Himeka. Himeka, I would like you to meet Kiyo"

"Nice to meet you Himeka."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Ina, why don't you also join in on the conversation."

"That would be nice." We joked around for a few when the girl behind us piped up in a small voice.

"I guess this is what you would call the human emotion of 'friendship?'" We al turned to look at her.

"I guess you could say that. What's your name?"

"Jewel."

"Know anyone here? Any friends?"

"No." I looked at everyone else and they all nodded knowing what I was thinking.

"Do you want to be friends?" I motioned my hand to everyone else and they gave a warm smile to her. She looked at every one of us and took a second before replying.

"Why yes, that would be wonderful." As she said that the teacher walked into the class and everyone settled back down in their seats.

"I'm sorry that I was late. If you don't know who I am, I am Ara your home room teacher. Now for the attendance Ashlyn?" She continued down a list of names until every student had called here. "Oh, it also seems like we have a new student as well. Blaze, may you stand to introduce yourself?" Sliding my chair back, I stood up and introduced myself.

"My name is Blaze and I just recently moved here to Velder to attend Velder High." Some people looked at me briefly before looking back forward as others stared at my right arm in wonder. Some whispered something between each other and I sat back down in my chair.

"Well, I hope you will have a good time here at Velder High." The bell then rung and everyone started to get up out of their chairs and sling the backpacks and bags over their shoulder and head out the door. "If any of you want some directions to your next period class, come and talk to me." Ara yelled over all the noise.

The six of us made it out the door and chatted with each other to see who was going to which class and the periods after that.

"So where are you going Blaze?" Ina asked me.

"Math with Eve. You?"

"Same here."

"Do you know the way? 'Cause I don't."

"Sure do, fallow me." We all went our separate ways to our different classes. Reaching the room and taking a seat among the other students, Eve introduced herself before handing out a math textbook and telling us to turn to a page inside of it. Some of them clutched their head while others groaned as we all saw the questions about graphing, finding the slope of the line, and writing the equation in the slope intercept form.

"To all of you, this should be review. I know that you've learned this last year so I will give you 20 minutes to complete the whole page." She said.

I went through them easily and turned in my answers to her. She looked at me surprised when I turned it in so quickly. Taking the sheet back after she had corrected it, I sat back down in my seat, and I glance over at Ina's page to see that she was struggling with writing out the line in slope form.

"Hey, you need some help?" She nodded and I scooted closer to give some helping tips for solving the problem and finding what the different letters and mean in the slope intercept form.

* * *

Science was fun with Rena and the experiment that we did today. I even got partnered up with Kiyo to do it with. History wasn't as boring as I thought it would have been by talking about the great war between the Nasod and Humans many years ago, and how Eve was part of the war yet escaped it without being destroyed. The blue haired boy that Kiyo was chatting with was also there and he told me that his name was Nyte. After History class was over, we both went down to the cafeteria to meet up with the others for lunch and I have to say, the food is pretty dang good. Sitting with the others, I munched down on a cheese burger while we all talked about how our classes have been going for us.

"So Himeka and Jewel, how were both of your classes?" Nyte asked the two of them.

"Technology was fun and I thought up on a few things to add to my systems." Jewel replied.

"Wait, systems?" We all looked at her a bit confused and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I'm half Nasod?"

"Yeah, you kind of did."

_'Wow, two humans, two elves, and a half Nasod. What an interesting group of friends I got.'_ I thought to myself. "And what about your other classes?"

"History was a bit interesting along with Science. English next period and Math right after that. How about you guys?"

"You got English next? Same here." Nyte said.

"Same here." Everyone else said.

"So, looks like we all will be having English together, but after that I'm having technology then onto the real fun part with combat training." Everyone nodded at that and the lunch period ended. We all threw our trash away and packed up our bags before heading off to English class.

* * *

"So ready for the combat training?" We all met up after placing our school work back in our dorms and were going over our trainings to see who we'll be with.

"So I got magic training with Aisha. Anyone else have that?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm having the same class too and I also think that Himeka also has it along with us right?" Nyte added.

"I do but it's my second training area. I've got ranged weapons for my first and magic for my second."

"I also have ranged weapons training then melee training after that. What about you Ina and Jewel?"

"I've got two seasons of melee training."

"I've got Nasod tech training with Eve then melee training."

"So, I guess that everyone, except Himeka, will be together for melee combat training?"

"Yep!" The others said in unison. We both headed for separate gear buildings to change and to also gather our equipment. Nyte and Kiyo went farther down to their own lockers while I stopped at my own. Punching in the code once again, the locker split down the middle and the sides folded out and turned to face me. The but stock of my rifle stuck out at an angle for me to grab along with my sword and sheath. My armored pants that were still compacted in its carrying box form then slid out from the bottom and started to restructure to it's open state. Stepping in them and pressing the buttons on the side it started to close around my legs. Completely closing around my legs, I move both of my legs up in an upward motion to test if anything is preventing them from moving before strapping my rifle and sword to my back. I replaced my left hand glove with the El energy shield glove before putting my visor on. The square ends of the visor pressed down on my head before locking in place on my ears and let go of the pressure. Several ports then opened up on the sides of my legs and I placed several mags. in them before closing them back up before flipping down my visor and extending my mask.

Satisfied, I closed up my locker before turning around to see that both Nyte and Kiyo were finished as well. Nyte now has a white coat that fans out near the bottom with Blue running down the middle along with white pants and he has his hair cover his right eye along with a duel sided scythe strapped to his back. Kiyo on the other hand kept his hair covering his eye and he now has a white flack jacket with multiple pockets in the front. A hip pouch hung from his lower back and he also has on some lose white pants, combat boots, leather gloves, and he still had his all present mask on. They both walked on ahead and I trailed behind when I also noticed a symbol of a cloud on the back of it. We both made it back outside to see the girls waiting and their outfits had changed as well.

Himeka still wore the same necklace as before but is now also wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt with two silver elbow clasps while around her left hand is a floral bracelet made out of some sort of plant petals. Her skirt is short, to her thighs, with ruffled with a coral pink color. Ina wore a plain black shirt with a leather over shirt that is open on both sides of her along with some black shorts with a light, flowing skirt that has slits on both side that reach mid thigh. She was also wearing this yellow orb connected by chains around her waist that made her belt, and wore a pair of combat boots. Also, she has chains wrapping around her arms that must be her weapons.

Jewel was now wearing an off shoulder silver top and skirt with white stockings with flats along with some multicolored earrings and necklaces. She had two fans hanging at her side and still looked at all of us with her half lidded eyes.

"So, ready for our first day of training?" We all nodded and headed off to the training fields. Reaching them, we all split off to go to our respective fields with Kiyo and Nyte going off to the magic area while Ina went off to the melee combat area and Jewel going off to join some other people that looked like they were either complete Nasod or part Nasod. Himeka and I kept on going walking past the different training areas before coming up to the ranged weapons area. Some others were also there and their armaments were mixed ranging from pistols and rifles to bows and crossbows. We all stood around waiting for the instructors to show. I pulled up my arm sleeve up a bit and tightened the string at the top so it wouldn't fall off or slide down when we heard a small clack of armor and a heavy step. We all turned around to see that our instructors, Rena and Chung, just came.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Everyone either nodded their heads or said yes before he continued.

"OK, you all should all ready know us but if you forget all ready, I'm Chung and this is Rena. We will be your instructors for this weapon class. You'll all be divided into two separate groups depending on your weapon. Bows and crossbows will go with Rena while the rest of you shall stay with me." We all separated into the groups and the two groups stood in front of their instructors.

"Rena will lead you bow men and woman down to the short and medium range targets while I take the rest down to the medium and long range. In addition, I don't think anyone with those bows could hit that long range target."

"Now what does, 'I don't think anyone with those bows could hit that long range target,' mean?"

"I'm just saying that I think guns are better than bows."

"Is that a challenge? I remember before we joined Velder High as teachers and were going out on adventures, I remember taking out more targets than what you did with those little Silver Shooters."

"Ohohoho, it's on now. All right, after our training and target practice, we will both pick the top 3 students in our teams to compete in the obstacle course. We will switch between the stations at the half class mark before going onto the course." I looked over at Himeka who was looking at me competitively with a smirk that said, 'You are so going down.' I rolled my eyes and smirked at her excepting the challenge before we split off to our separate training ranges.

Chung then stopped and has us all line up side by side before he went down the line checking our gear.

He went up to the first kid and asked, "Weapons?" The kid pulled out duel pistols and offered the handles to him. Taking them both and aiming them away from them. He then pulled the mags out and pulled the slides back before letting them slide forward, replaced the mags., and gave them back to him. "Nice job. Well maintained and the sights are accurate."

He then went over to the next person with quick succession between each other and then he came to me.

"Weapon?" I pulled out my M14EBR from it's holster and presented it to him. He looked at it curiously before taking it. He looked down the close quarters holographic sight before pulling over the magnifier for greater ranges. He then looked at me and asked, "Never seen anything like this before. What's its use?"

"Long range, medium range, along with short range capabilities. Might not be the best one for close range but that's why I have a sword."

"You make this?" I nodded my head. "Very well made." He handed it back to me and I slung its sling over my head and let it hang from my shoulder. Chung then clapped his hands together with a clack to get our attention.

"Now that the boring stuff is over, lets get onto the fun stuff." Everyone started to grin before he waved for everyone to step up the firing line.

"You may shoot at will but when I say ceasefire, you will stop your firing. Pick your targets and shoot them. I will be walking around to give pointers if needed. Though remember this. I know we will win this challenge so do your best and shoot straight. You may commence firing." I all read had my rifle at a read low and waiting for the signal to begin shooting. Hearing the command, I flipped down my visor and extended my face mask before scoping out targets. My HUD started to assign multiple targets with a spinning red reticle. I brought up my rifle and set it to semi-auto before shooting at the targets. I shot at multiple medium targets in quick succession before dropping down to a crouch and flipping over to the scoped more and shoot the targets at farther ranges. As my mag. went dry, I pulled another from the inside of my jacket and replaced it before continuing to engage the targets. I then eyed the farthest target down range and had my visor zoom in on it through my scope to see that few had hit the target. I tried shooting it from the kneeling position but quickly switched over to the prone. Aiming center target and took a shot to see it struck low. Adjusting my aim up I took a shot to see it was hitting center. I fired off 5 more shots in quick succession to see that they all hit less than an inch from each other.

"Impressive. Most people don't go for that one or it's to far for their liking or for their weapons." I turn around to see Chung standing behind me with a pair of binoculars looking at the target. I got up from my prone position and flipped up my visor before talking to him.

"Need to say anything to improve on?"

"Nothing wrong that I can see. Please continue." We went on shooting at the targets for some time before trading places with the others. The short range ones were easy to hit and I shifted form one target to the next with quick succession. Near the end I took stock of my ammo finding that I only had the eight mags that I stopped in my armored pants was all that I had left. Not before long the time for the obstacle course had come. Chung had selected myself and another boy and girl that were form my group. Himeka and a boy and girl were picked from the other group and we both smiled as we saw we were going to compete in the challenge. The 6 of us were placed at the entrance of the obstacle course which had multiple targets along with areas that stick out that is acting like cover along with some waist high walls to vault over. At the middle of the place lay a tower that had targets on the different levels. At the end of the course lay an area where a target that was a little closer than that one long range target lay at the end.

"So the rules are simple. Fastest time to complete the course is the winner. There will be three rounds between the two members and the team that has the most wins shall win. I feel quite generous today so I will let Rena's team go first." The girl of the group went up and armed her crossbow and started the course hitting the targets before struggling with the long range target. Next was also the girl in my group who had some trouble with the close in targets due to her long barreled rifle but still made good progress and hit the long range target after a few shots. With that Rena's team scored one point and the two boys went up ending up with a win for my team and it was now Himeka's turn.

She readied her bow and on go, she let out arrow after arrow into the targets as she went along before sliding into a cover to vault over. She took out the targets in the tower easily before taking on the long range target. She pulled back her bow string and a magic arrow formed and glowed slightly before she let it fly to the target. It arced through the air before hitting the target. She finished with an impressive time that was rivaling the courses record set by both Chung and Rena.

"Try to beat that." She smiled at me as she stepped back in the group and I stepped up.

"Get ready." I fold down my visor and extend my mask.

"Get set." The targets were all ready lighting up on my HUD and I had my rifle at the ready.

"Go!" I bot off firing my rifle at the targets ahead of me taking a few shots at them before moving on. I slid into cover while shooting a target to the right of me and dropped the empty mag before retrieving a fresh one from my leg. Ramming it home and letting the bolt slide free, I jump over the cover to unload on other targets. Coming up the tower, I lit the targets up before jumping the wall before flipping over the scope and shot at the long range target hitting it. Chung stopped the timer and I replaced my rifle back in it's slot before making it back. I looked at Chung as I made it back and he only frowned at the timer. Rena then went over to see the time and her face looked confused as well.

"Well, looks like we have a tie. Not sure how you two got the same time but you did. I also guess that bows aren't that horrible. Anyway, class is over. Go on and get to your next one." He dismissed all of us and we all left as I met up with Himeka as we made our way to the melee training ground.

"You did pretty well in there." I complimented.

"Oh shut up. You did a good job too." She then waved good bye to me as she split off to go to her magic training before I saw the others as they too had started towards the melee training area as well. Making it there, we could see that Kiyo and Nyte had all ready made it there and they were chatting with Ina when they noticed that Jewel and I enter the area.

"So, the two of you ready for some close combat?" I rolled my shoulders backwards before checking that my rifle was tightly secured in its holster before replying.

"I'm ready as you are." The others nodded and the two instructors entered the training area. Elsword now wore a suit of knights armor and had a black haired man with a white jacket, who must be Raven, fallowed behind and I could see what looked like metal arm under one of his sleeves.

"Welcome to melee training. I'm Elsword if you don't know and my friend here is Raven. We'll both be your instructors for this area of training. Now enough chatting and lets get down to business. Pair up into groups of two and then head over to the training dummies where you both will take turns at it. Raven and myself will be walking around giving pointers as we watch." Everyone started to bustle around pairing up and I tagged along with Kiyo to the dummy. Letting Kiyo at the dummy first, he pulled out duel kunais from his leg holster and twirled them on his finger before grabbing them right side up doing a upper slash before reversing his grip on them to delivering a downward cut and then a slash to the slide. He went on to perform combo after combo against the dummy with his kunais while I stood back with my visor flipped down looking at the scans on my left glove to see that the power level was still good to produce the shield.

Kiyo then tapped my shoulder to tell me that it was my turn at the dummy. I undid a strap on my sword sheath before pulling it and twirl it around in my hand before extending my mask and struck the target with my sword. I hacked at with an upper slash fallowed up my a downward cut before a side slash before repeating the moves before and switch up the order of attacks when Elsword came by.

"I say that your technique on wielding your sword one handed is nice but how are you going to protect yourself when they do this." He brought out his sword and brought it down in a downward strike with amazing speed. I then brought up my left arm and activated the shield to have a blue shield cover my fore arm and blocked the sword strike.

"Oh, so your a sword and shield user. Kiyo, you're up to bat." He went up and started to strike the target with his kunais and Elsword nodded his head with approval before striking at him with his sword as well. Kiyo then brought up both his kunais up crossed and they absorbed the impact of the sword. I looked on with surprise that two blades crossed like that could stop a sword that could easily be 10x heavier and larger than them. Elsword looked surprised that he had blocked his blow and stepped back re-sheathed his sword before going to another pair. We continued switching on and off from attacking the dummy when they had us clear the field of the training dummies. Looking back on the cleared field I could see the shear size of the field was massive.

"So now that the field is clear of the dummies, lets get onto the sparring. Break into your same pairs and spread out through the field to the marked fighting areas but this isn't big enough to fit enough fields for everyone so pair up with the other groups and take turns using them. We both will be walking around monitoring the matches as they go on and we might switch up the people that will be fighting." Raven announced and again the group of people dispersed while Kiyo and I met up with Ina, Nyte, Jewel, and another person that was in the course.

First up was Nyte against Jewel. Nyte spun his duel bladed scythe in his hand before gripping it behind his back and got into his attacking stance while Jewel pulled out her bladed fans out and lifted them in an upward motion summoning a girl mech armed with guns and blades. Starting the match Jewel started to dance around with her fans and her mech started to move. It planted its feet into the ground while raising both of her arms letting lose no her machine guns. Nyte responded by planting his hand on the ground to have an ice wall pop up taking the impact of the bullets. Jewel then shifted her dance style causing her mech to retract its machine guns and have duel blades pop out the side of her arms and charges Nyte's fortified position. Nyte jumped out from behind his cover and blocked a strike with his scythe before countering with a slash pushing the mech back. Jewel stood there with her fans raised leaving the mech motionless and Nyte did the same before tightening his grip on the scythe and charged ahead splitting his scythe in half. Jewel's mech ran ahead to confront him and they clashed blade and there was a struggle between the two before he raised one of his hands into the air.

"Cryofall!" A blast of ice shot out into the air disappearing before falling back down as ice spikes. Jewel looked up at them and cut a few of them with her fans before activating one of her abilities.

"Gem Repeller." She said in a calm voice. Gems were summoned up in front of her and started to move around absorbing the impact of the falling ice spikes. Nyte taking the advantage of her distraction kicked the mech out of the way before charging Jewel. Bringing his scythe back together he brought a blade up an inch away from her neck claiming victory of the match.

Next up was Ina and the other kid but it ended a lot shorter than I expected but a fight nun the less. He had gotten a few strikes at her before she used her chains to knock his sword out of his hand before binding his upper body with chains and lifted him up in the air having him yield.

Up next was my match with Kiyo. Stepping on the field, I flip down my visor and extend my face mask before drawing my sword and activating my shield.

"Lets start this match off with a bang shall we? Blade Wave!" Kiyo then jumped into the air and started to spin around before throwing out multiple kunais out. I brought up my shield to protect myself and I could feel the impact of the kunais on my shield and I start to circle around with my shield up. I ran around going about 90 degrees to him when the final few kunais flew out. I turned and swung my sword out deflecting before charging Kiyo sword swinging. I swung at him a few times and he deflected them with his kunais before countering with an attack of his own. I brought up my shield to block them before seeing an opening to strike. Taking it, I shove forward with my shield pushing him back off balance before swinging my sword. He brought up both his kunais up to block the strike but ended up with having my sword knock both of his kunais away.

"Yield." I had my sword tip at neck level and he shook his head in defeat.

"I yield." We both started to picking up all the kunais that lay about when I saw Raven standing at the edge of the field with the others.

"That was an interesting fight. Though you did see him practice and know his fighting technique. Lets see how you will do against Ina who hasn't yet been defeated in this period or the one before." I nodded and got back on the field and Ina fallowed. I got back into my fighting stance with my shield raised and sword at the ready while she had her chains at the ready at her feet. When the round started, I had to go on the defense as Ina launched both of her chains at me. I deflected them both with my sword until one of the snagged my legs and pulled me onto my back. I saw a chain launched at my for a downward assault and I rolled to the side just as it impacted the ground. Rolling up to my feet, I charge Ina and she keeps on throwing her chains at me. Ducking and weaving between them I make my way to Ina who brought her chains back up to deflect my sword blows.

"Chain Bolt!" Her chains started to cover her from head to toe and I struck at them to have my sword bounce off. I was going to strike again when a chain shot out from the bundle making my jump back. I tried to advance again but they kept me at bay. I parried one of the chains when another one shot out and knocked my sword from my hand before they wrapped around my arms and chest immobilizing my arms and was lifted into the air.

_'Dang it. My swords gone and she now has me in the same position as that other person.'_ I thought.

"Do you yield?" I tried to my around inside but the chains only tightened ceasing my struggle.

_'I was hopping that I could keep this a secret longer but I'm not going to go down this easily!'_ I undone the systems lock that I had on my arm blade and extended it. It broke enough links for me to get free and out of the trap and away from them.

"What!? How could you-" I had my arm raised with the blade extended and I could see that extending the blade along with the chains had shredded my pull over sleeve and glove.

_'Well, there isn't any other reason to hide this.'_ I rip the rest of the sleeve off along with the glove and tossed it aside to reveille the metallic arm beneath and the shining blade that's protruding from the top of it. I look over at Ina who was a bit confused and the yellow orb that she has as a belt started to glow before she snapped back to reality and swung both of her chains at me. I rolled to the left and deactivated my shield to pick up my sword. Twirling it around in my left hand, I gripped it in the reversed grip before going on the offensive. I weaved through the chains by knocking them aside with my swords before coming up face to face with Ina sword raised.

"Yield." She gave me a pouting look before yielding. I retracted the blade back into my arm and placed my sword back in its sheath when her yellow orb lit up again and words started to appear.

_"You have made some interesting friends Master."_ I look down at the text and then to her cocking my head off to the side.

"Oh, yeah did I forget to mention that this is a Nasod core that I have like you did about being part Nasod?" She placed both of her hands on her hips and looked at me and I raised my visor and retracted my face mask and only shrugged.

"Seriously Blaze, when were you going to tell us that you're part Nasod?" Kiyo pressed and I scratched the back of my head.

"I was going to keep it a secret a bit longer because people at my old school picked on my for being part Nasod and that's why I transferred to Velder High."

_"Does Master want me to go back into sleep mode?" _ The words glided in front of the Nasod core.

"You can go back into sleep mode." The glow started to fade away and it was back to it's yellow color.

"So how exactly did you become a half Nasod like myself?" Jewel asked.

"I don't want to go there yet." I grab my Nasod arm and looked down at it before looking back up. I looked over where Raven was to find that he was gone.

"Hey, where did Raven go?"

"He left after you defeated Ina. Not sure where he went but all I know is that he left." The other kid looked amazed at my arm as well when Raven and Elsword called everyone back into a group to dismiss everyone from the class. Everyone kept on looking at me and I just tried to ignore them as I left with the others for our free period of sparring. We met up with Himeka who too was surprised to find that I was half Nasod and we all went down to a practice area. Kiyo and Nyte started to spar with each other while the others sat down in the grass and watched. I watched as Nyte and Kiyo clash with each other when I noticed Ina staring at my arm. I glance over at her and she looked away and I chuckled.

"Why are you looking at my arm like that?"

"Oh, it's just that I never would have guessed that you were half Nasod or that under that sleeve was a metallic one. It only makes one wonder how you became like that." I looked down at the arm as the memories how I got it came back to me.

"It's something that I try not to think about that much."

"Head up!" I was deep in thought with those memories that I nearly missed Kiyo yelling that. I look up to see one of his kunais flying towards us and directed at Ina. I reached my arm up just in time to block the kunai from hitting her and it bounced off my armored hand.

"Hey Kiyo! Watch where you throw those things all right?" I picked up the kunai and chucked it back at him and he caught it. I sat up and stretched before turning to leave when Ina called for me.

"Hey, I just want to say thanks for that." I stopped and turned around with a small smile on my face.

"It's nothing really." I turned continued walking back down into the gear room and got out of my armored pants before placing them back in the slot bellow. I placed my mags. back in the spots to recharge along with my rifle and sword. I pulled off my glove and placed it back on its little mold along with my visor before closing it up and heading off to my room to take a needed shower and to do some homework that I got. Finishing most of it I check the clock to see that it was 6:00 and I decided to hit the hay early. Dressing in my pajamas I crawl under the covers and went to sleep with a smile.

_'First day at school and you've all ready made some friends. Well, it could have been worse.'_

* * *

**Anon: And Chapter 2 is done!**

**Everyone: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!**

**Anon: I'm sorry but some new rules for the internet has been put up and homework is really getting in the way :( I won't be able to do a weekly update but I tried to make it up with a llooooonnnnggg chapter. Review and you will get a cookie :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Anon: *Hiding somewhere* I know people have been waiting for this chapter for, and I'm hiding from Chi's wrath so I'll keep this short. The polls are still going nicely and I might also come up with some skills for the OC's that are in the story. Heck I think I made about... lets say about 3/4's of Kiyomaru's skills XD so yeah... look out for those new skills for each one. I would also love it if some other authors could send in some other OC's for an idea I have for this story. It would be much appre-**

***Door breaks down***

**Anon: Oh no...**

**Chi: HERE'S CHI! *Revs up a chain saw***

***Connection lost***

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

It's been over a month since I've gotten into Velder High and I've all ready adjusted to the times and periods. Most people have gotten used to the fact that I'm half Nasod with some of them finding it cool, some resenting me for it, and others that don't really give a damn. It's about time in the school year that tests would start to come around and I groan as I remembered that I have a math test today. I rolled out of my bed taking a quick shower before dressing, packed my bag and headed out the door. I walked by the cafeteria grabbing a quick breakfast before heading for my homeroom to meet up with the others. The six of us had practically set up our seating area in the back corner of the room and there I met the others talking with each other. I took my seat and turned around to join in and Kiyo was excited about something.

"Man, I can't wait!"

"Wait for what exactly?"

"For quests. They'll be releasing some quests next week and I can't wait!"

"Though then there's a requirement of having high enough grades in school to do some quests also have to meet some requirements that your battle instructors have set up too." Himeka added.

"But, I'm pretty sure all of our grades are doing fine so that's easy and our little group is turning out to be some of the best fighters in our grade." Nyte chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to get into the quests." They all agreed when Ara came into the class and started to take roll before the class was let out and Ina and I went off to Math.

"God, we have a math test today."

"I don't think that it's going to be that hard but still... I hate tests."

"Dido."

The math test wasn't that hard for me but I did hear some groans at the beginning of class from some of the people in the class and Ina didn't do so bad as she thought she would. Science was uneventful for me as the experiment sort of went wrong for me in the beginning of the class. But, history made up for it as Elsword went over Hamel and their guardians from the beginning of the Sieker family guardians, to more recent ones with Hamel's White Colossus, and his son, and my teacher, Chung next in line as Hamel's White Wolf. Though Chung might be here in Velder when he is tasked with Hamel's defense, with this time of peace he has came down to teach what he knows in ranged combat.

We all sat at the lunch table and Kiyo kept snickering at what had happened to me during science and I tried to ignore him when Jewel asked why he was snickering.

"Why I'm snickering? Oh, it's only something that happened during science with Blaze."

"When did you get this red mark on your head Blaze?" Ina pushed back some of my hair to reveal a red mark on my fore head and Kiyo only snickered some more.

"Oh it's nothing really." I tried to avoid the topic but Kiyo insisted that I tell what happened.

"Oh so you don't call a piece of metal flying at your head as nothing much?"

"Ok Blaze, tell us what happened." They all were looking at me and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Today in science, Rena was showing us some ways how an electrical current could create magnetism and she had an electromagnet at the ready to show us. She activated it and Kiyo and I just had to be sitting in the front row and it jumped off the table and in to my face."

"It hit him so hard that he fell backwards! HAHAHA!" Everyone started to laugh at the image of me falling backwards from being hit in the head with that magnet and I rubbed my head from the thought of it.

"What, I can't help that part of my head is made out of metal... Though why it went after my head and not my arm I have no clue." They only laughed harder and Nyte choked on a soda that he had. I started to laugh as well when my vision in my right eye was distorted and I had a flash of pain and I didn't think anyone else saw it when Ina pipped up.

"Blaze, you sure you're all right? I mean a magnetism and electronics don't really mix well."

"I'm sure I'm fine," I replied. "Though why are you so concerned?"

A slight shade of pink came up to her cheeks as I asked.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just concerned that it might effect something that will prevent you from joining us in the quests."

"Suuurreee~." Himeka drew out and the others laughed before the lunch bell went off and we all went off to our next class.

It's finally time for combat training and I was in the locker room getting my gear on when another of those vision attacks, what I started calling them, happened again. They've been going on through the day with shorter intervals between each one with even more pain. I've ran a diagnostic check on all my systems and they've all come up green and this is something that I could go down to the campuses medical building for a deep systems check and maybe even a maintenance check up. I wince a little as another attack came and passed before closing up my locker and walking out to the others. We all walked together to the training yard and we slowly parted going to our areas to train leaving only Himeka and I left for the ranged training.

"What do you think we're going to do this time?" Himeka asked.

"I just hope it isn't anymore target practice. We've been doing the same drills repeatedly multiple times along with the Gauntlet run at the end. I just hope there's something different."

"Same here." We both reached the training area to join the others and just behind us were both Chung and Rena chatting with each other. Their words were not audible but I could tell by the expression on Rena's face that it was something that concerned her and Chung but she went back to her cheery self as they got closer.

"Well, welcome back to another day of ranged training. Today, we're going to do something a bit different." Everyone had a sigh of relief that it wasn't another day on the range with targets. "Today, you guys won't be shooting at the stagnate targets, but at each other." Some chatter arose in the crowd at that announcement and Chung put his hand up to silence the crowd.

"Don't worry, Rena will give an enchantment for your bows so they will fire stun arrows while I will give the gun wielders stunning ammunition for their weapons as well. You'll be facing off with each other so partner up." People started to shift around to get into groups of two and I slid over to Himeka before Chung continued.

"Now that you're in groups, Rena and I will demonstrate how this is going to play out." They both stepped onto the field and Chung got behind a wall that represented the starting area for the person that was on that side and Rena had gotten behind another one adjacent to the one Chung's behind.

"Now that we're both behind the starting wall, I'll count down from three and that's when you begin." He pulled out his duel Silver Shooters and pressed himself against his wall and his head was encompassed by his helmet. The black voids of his helmets eyes flashed into a dull blue before calling over to Rena saying,

"You ready Rena?"

"Ready."

"Three. Two. One. Go!" Chung started to run out of his cover with both of his pistol firing at Rena before sliding into another piece of cover to have three green arrows thunk into it. He took the time to reload both of his pistols before he peaked out to take a few quick shots at Rena who fired an arrow into his shoulder. He reeled around the corner and his arm was frozen in place.

"Now this is what happens when you get hit, that part of that body that was hit will freeze up." He jumped back up and pivoted around raising his good arm to take aim at Rena taking a single shot off before another green arrow hit him in the chest and he froze in place.

"Now that's how its done!" Rena walked up to Chung and cast another spell on him unfreezing him.

"No matter how many times I do this demonstration, I always forget how much those still hurt." He rolled his shoulder as his helmet retracted back into his suit and turned towards us. "Now, it's your turn. Who want to go first?" Hands shot up and he picked the first group to go in and fought. Group after group went and some of them were mixed around to give their opponent a fighting chance when it was our turn to go up. I pulled out my gun and pulled up my targeting system up on my HUD before leaning into the starting wall.

"You two ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Let's get this thing done!"

"All right. Three." I flick the safety off and pull my gun in tighter as the countdown started.

"Two." A reticle showing where my gun is pointing popped up and moved across the screen as I moved my gun before an ammo counter popped up on the bottom right hand corner on the screen.

"One. Fight!" I sprinted to the right bringing my gun up and started to fire at Himeka who ran to the left and slid into some cover while I rolled into a waist high one. I had a target marker locked on Himeka but it would disappear real soon. I got up form my crouch and used my cover as a brace and lined up my crosshairs up on her location and saw her poke out to take a look. I started to fire and my bullets impacted the wall and she pulled back. I continue to send rounds down range to keep her in her cover when the gun went click. I pulled a fresh mag. from my jacket and replaced it's spot with the empty one and racked the bolt loading a new round in the chamber. I brace myself again on the wall and saw that she was running towards another piece of cover and I lined up a shot and was going to hit it when another vision attack came. I was pulling the trigger when it happened and the shot went high above her. I tried again as she was sliding into it and I hit the dirt. I pulled back and braced my back trying not to show the pain when the attack passed.

I peaked around to see if she was looking out at me and saw that she wasn't. I got up into my crouch and braced myself before leaping out of my cover and ran to another piece of cover that was closer to her. I was about half way there when the arrows started to fly hitting the ground around me and whizzing over my head when another vision attack happened.

'_What? No, this is to soon for another one of- agh!'_ An arrow struck one of my legs, freezing it up, and I stumbled because of it and slid into the cover on my back. I sat with my back against the wall looking to the right to see her when I barley heard the light crunch of grass. I pulled back and tried to bring my rifle back up to the right side when she vaulted over my cover. I looked up to see her inverted with her bow drawn with an arrow knocked aimed right at me and I knew it was to late to avoid it. She released the arrow and it hit me right in the face for a 'kill.' I stuck there paralyzed in place with my rifle half raised and my head looking up at her when Rena came over releasing me from my position and my shoulders slumped down before my hand raised to rub my head.

"I knew that they were going to hurt, but an arrow to the face?" I look up to see that Himeka had her hand extended down and I took it. Heaving me up she gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing really and I though I was finished when I ran to that piece of rubble." I only shrugged as we walked off the field.

"You got lucky, that's all."

Two more fights went on before Chung dismissed us all and Himeka left for Magic training and I continued on to the melee training area. Apparently I was the first one there and I started to chat with Ina when Kiyo, Nyte, and Jewel finally arrived along with the other students that were taking this course. The two instructors, Elsword and Raven, then told us to break up into the partners again for todays training exercise. Kiyo paired up with Jewel, Nyte got with another kid, and that left me with Ina. We went to the fighting areas and first up was Kiyo and Jewel. As they both stepped onto the field, Jewel summoned up her mech, Rose, and got her ready for combat. She stood at one end of the field with her fans opened and Rose ready in a combat stance with Kiyo on the other side kunais drawn.

"Fight!" I announced and the two of them went in to engage in combat. Rose charged head on at Kiyo and they clashed blades. Kiyo ducked under one of her swings and jumped to the side to throw it at Jewel past Rose before ducking again and jumping back from Rose's deadly swings. Jewel and closed up one of her fans and swung it at the kunai and deflected it before reopening it and continue to give Rose her commands through her dances. Kiyo blocked one of Roses down ward strikes with his kunais before kicking Rose to the side and charges after Jewel. She then threw one of her fans at her and the bladed edge glinted in the sun as it flew at him. He ducked down dodging it at kept on going forward. Jewel had closed up her other fan and started to block his swipes when the fan she threw turned around and started to fly back at him. He had locked his kunais with her folded up fan when he heard the fan come around and he jumped to the side to avoid it. Jewel caught it easily before reopening them both and started her dance again. Kiyo was about to charge in again when Rose appeared behind him and drew a blade near his neck.

"Yield?" She looked at Kiyo with her half lidded eyes and almost expressionless face and Kiyo only shook his.

"I yield." Rose with drew her blade before Jewel dismissed her and she teleported back to where ever she's not in use and Kiyo placed his kunai's back into one of his empty pouches he has and left the field with her.

"Dang you've gotten better Jewel!" She only giggled as she walked over to us.

"You didn't do so bad either Kiyo." She said and I swear, I saw her wink at him but it must have been my imagination and I didn't really pay that much attention to them since it was Ina's and my own turn on the field. I left my sword in it's sheath and I activated my shield before extending my hidden arm blade and braced myself for an attack. Ina had her chains hanging down around her wrists at the ready.

"Ready? Fight!" Kiyo yelled out from the sidelines.

"Heavy Impact!" Her chains got thicker and heavier and some heavy looking weights formed at the tips of her chains and she swung one of them at me. I jumped away and am glad I've done so as where the chains impacted had shook the ground and left a indent in the ground. I tried to advance in but her chain swings kept me at a distance from her and I had to try and get her off balanced.

"Shock Wave!" I retracted the blade back into my arm as I reeling it back before slamming my fist into the ground sending out a shock wave that shook the area and made Ina lose her balance. Taking the advantage over the fact that she's off balanced, I rush in with my blade at the ready when another vision attack came over me.

'_No, not now!'_ I try to push through the pain but this one was much more worse than the one previously and to make it worse, Ina had regained her balance and had both her chains out and are swinging at me from the left side. I tried to move my arms but the pain only brought my left arm up slightly to block it and Ina knew something was wrong since she tried to swing her chains over me but it was too late and I took a direct hit in the side. The blow sent me flying off to the side and I tumbled on the ground before I came to a stop. I gripped my head as the pain only increased and I spat some blood out of my mouth.

'_No, why isn't it going away!?'_

"Blaze!" I could see through squinted eyes that the others were rushing towards me and Ina was in the front with a guilty face and I coughed up some more blood.

* * *

_**Ina's POV:**_

'_Damn it! It's my fault he's hurt. If only I could have moved my chains up over him, he wouldn't be this hurt!.'_

"_Master, is there anything I can do to assist?"_

"Not now core."

"_But, Blaze is hurt."_

"Core, offline. Now."

"_... As you wish Master._" The core went back to its darker yellow state before I turned towards Blaze with a bit of anger.

"Damn it Blaze! Why didn't you tell us something was up?" He still held his head in pain and he told us why through gritted teeth.

"Because, I was going to have it checked out later. I didn't want you guys to worry that much. AGH!" He rolled over to the side as a spike in pain came over him and all I could do was watch helplessly when we heard a voice behind us.

"Please, move out of the way!" I moved to the side and looked behind me and was surprised to see who it was.

"Ms. Eve? What are you doing here?"

"Since I don't have a class going on in this period, I just came by to see how Jewel's upgrades to Rose would handle in combat. I was about to leave after she won but seeing Blaze go up next got me interested to see how he copes with his own Nasod tech and how he utilizes his Nasod parts in combat." She went over a quick scan on him and furrowed her brow in confusion as her scans came up green.

"Oberon, please carry him as we go to the infirmary. Ophelia, can you please call ahead to have them get a Nasod pod ready for him." Oberon picked up Blaze and the three of them started to leave.

"Wait!" Eve turned around to look at me with her eye brow raised. "Do you mind if I come with you? I mean if it's all right with you. I just feel a bit guilty that I might have made it worse with that attack." Eve took a second to think a bit before motioning her hand to follow. I look back on the others and they all looked worriedly at Blaze before Nyte and the other kid walked onto the field to begin their walked through the fields with some speed when Elsword and Raven came over to talk with Eve.

"What happened with him?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but apparently the Nasod tech that's in his head is causing some pain during a match with her." Elsword and Raven turned towards me and I looked away from their gaze a bit ashamed.

"Did you know about his condition before Ina?"

"Come on Elsword. You think one of our top students wouldn't tell us if there was something up before hand." I looked up and the two of them looked at me waiting for an answer.

"No, I didn't know anything of his condition before hand."

"You think any of her attacks in the match caused this reaction?"

"Unlikely. From what I can tell on my scans, his parts are made for combat use and are made to take a beating and keep on ticking. But, what's really confusing me is that the scans are coming up all green." I kept on looking at the ground when Raven placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If you're blaming yourself for Blaze's conditions, don't be. It wasn't you who caused the problem so don't be beating yourself over it."

"Though I caused more problems for him with that attack."

"Well you can't avoid all the problems. Injuries like what he might have sustained can also be caused in combat and training is there so you can avoid attacks that might cause those problems and maybe even counter act them. Plus it wasn't your fault that you hit him. You didn't know that he was having problems before."

"Raven, come on. Lets get back to the others."

"Right. Well, later Ina." The two of them left and we made our way down the infirmary quickly. The doors quickly swung open as Oberon made his way through with Eve, Ophelia, and I behind him. We followed him into a room with a Nasod Pod plugged into the wall and it's control panel was up and running and he was removing his weapons, visor, jacket, and gloves before placing him inside the pod. The glass doors of the pod closed up and Blaze entered a sleep mode before wires started to hook up.

"All right, commence the operation." Ophelia maned some controls at the side of the pod and I can see the machine taking a deep systems scan to to give us an idea of his condition.

"Well it could be worse. He only has two broken ribs and a crack in his left arm." Ophelia moved her hands across the screen and I could see through the glass inside the pod that a small blade and other tools were working on peeling away the fake skin on his face before removing a metal plate on his head to get into the inner works of that part of his head.

"Oh, now what's this?" A camera inside the pod sent out a video feed on the side of his head to find something disturbing. "Wait, that's one of his processors for his eyes and it's... it's melted."

Small tweezers went inside and pulled out the chip for better examination.

"The heat sinks on this looks like they're fried and the coding to cool the processor is fried. Do you know if anything happened to him before this?"

"Well he did have this electromagnet hit him in the head."

"Oh now I see. I think that the electromagnet sent out a small Emp to fry the cooling code so it over heated and started to melt itself."

"Emp?I thought it was E.M.P."

"E.M.P? You mean Emp right?"

"No, I mean E.M.P. It stands for Electro, Magnetic, Pulse."

"That's what I'm talking about, an Emp!"

"It's not...Just, forget about it..." I sigh from that conversation and Ophelia still worked on Blaze extracting burnt out parts and replacing them with E.M.P, the correct way of saying Electro Magnetic Pulse, hardened parts so it won't happen again.

"Ms. Eve, this might take some time so you may go if you want to."

"Ok then Ophelia. Oberon, you're coming with me to grade those tests." He shook his head and Eve slapped him before ragging him out the door by the back of his collar. I giggled at the sight and placed my Nasod core on a table and text started to appear above it.

"_What is it you want to talk about Master?"_

"It's nothing really core but..."

"_But what Master?"_

"I think I might like him."

"_What do you mean by like him?"_

"I just...like him."

"_As a friend?"_

"No, more than a friend."

"_Why are you telling me this Master?"_

"Because I don't know if he likes me back. I haven't told any of the others so do you think you could keep this a secret?"

"_Your wish is my command Master."_

"Thank you." I placed the core back onto m belt and watched as Ophelia completed the operation and closed up the control panel with a sigh.

"So, you're done?"

"I'm done. Now he just needs to rest up."

"Thank you Ophelia." She nodded and headed out the door to join back up with Eve and I left to drop off my gear into my locker before coming back to my chair to watching over Blaze.

"So, he's doing all right?" I must have dozed off when I was sitting here cause the new voice startled me. I look up at the door to see Jewel in it and I grinned slightly.

"He's doing fine. They've replaced some faulty parts in him and now he's just sleeping it off. Why are you down here?"

"Well, Himeka is with Nyte studying and Kiyo just fell asleep straight away. I came down here to see if you're still here and confirm a suspicion that I had."

"And what was that?"

"That you like Blaze." My face started to heat up and turn into a red as she said that and she smiled at that. "Oh don't be so surprised about that. It was pretty obvious by how you reacted when he was injured and how you're staying at his side the entire time." I sat back down in the chair I was using and looked at her with my pouting face.

"At least you can experience what love feels like since you're in love with someone. I don't think anyone is with me." She grabbed one of her arms and looked away from me.

"Oh, don't be ridicules. I might know someone that has an interest though."

"Really? Who?"

"You really haven't notice how Kiyomaru looks at you and how he treats you?"

"I've always thought that he does look kind of cute." She pulled out a chair as well and she was starting to blush as well.

"And, it's really obvious who Himeka loves. She's studying with him right now." I winked at her and she placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. I then look over to see Blaze's sleeping face through the glass and I asked Jewel,

"Well if you know that I love him, then do you think that he loves me back?"

"I think he might but only events that will happen in the future will tells us if he does."

"And we'e also got an interesting group of friends too."

"I know what you mean. Two Elves...Well one Elf and a half-Elf, two humans, and two half-Nasods." She nodded in agreement and I turned my turned my chair around to sit in it backwards, and rest my chin on the back rest of it.

"Though, I wonder how Blaze became a half Nasod. He hasn't really said anything about it or about his past life. I wonder what it's like.

"Well he might tell it in the future." She yawned and I too yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night Jewel."

"Night Ina."

* * *

**Anon: *Running from Chi***

**Chi: *Wielding a chain saw* GET BACK HERE!**

**Chung and Proto: WTF IS GOING ON HERE!?**

**Elsword; *Sitting in a chair with some popcorn* Watching a show.**

**Random Gopher: *Sticks his leg out and trips Anon***

**Chi: *Shadow covering her upper face and her eyes glowing red* Hehehe you're mine now!~**

**Anon: AAHH!**

**Chi: *Cuts his head off***

**Proto: NOOOO! *Cries***

**Chi: *Holds his head up victoriously* REVENGE! I'VE REVENGED MY FALLEN GOPHERS!**

**Chung: GOD DAMN IT CHI! Now how is he going to update his stories!?**

**Blaze: And here's a note that he left before he started to run. "If you can guess and post what the reference Anon has made in the story in the reviews, you'll get a kiss from a character of your choosing. Winner is the first one to post the correct answer." So better get typing people!**

**Proto: *Still crying over the dead Anon***

**Everyone else but Chi, Chung, Blaze, Elsword, and Proto: :O YOU KILLED ANON!**

**Narrator: Will Anon be revived? Who will be the winner of the mini contest be? Find out! In the next episode of Sgt. Fr-**

**Everyone but Anon and Proto: WRONG SHOW DAMNIT!**

**Narrator: *Cough* Find out, in the next chapter of, Velder High: The Gifted Ones!**


	4. Update: 3-28-13

**RavenKhaotic: Yeah, I agree that the love is sort of new and just there and all I have to say about that is that I could never EVER really write the lovey dovey stuff well =w=. Chapter 4 is, I have to say, one of the sloppiest chapter I've written in the time I've been writing here.**

**To everyone else that's read this story so far, I thank you but I'm thinking of putting this on hold for sometime.**

**Everyone: WHAT!? WHY!?**

**I just don't really feel the urge to create ideas to add to this story. It's not that I'm out of ideas of how the story will progress, I've got that completely worked out XD, but more of motivation.**

**Kiyomaru: Sounds like writers block to me...**

**Anon: And *Points finger at Kiyomaru* Switch, switch, boom!**

**Kiyomaru: *Teleports back to Kiyo***

**I'm thinking of completely scrapping chapter 4 and go in to rewrite the whole thing over again and re-upload it.**

**Ina and Himeka: D: What about us? What is going to happen with the ret of us?**

**Anon: Oh you'll just go back to your authors to help them in their stories~.**

**Ina: Wha- *A hole opens up below her* WTF!? *Gets sucked down into it***

**Himeka: o.o *Hole opens up beside her and gets sucked in aw well* Eep!**

**Nyte: Aaahhh... *Hole opens up above him* Son of a b- *Gets sucked up***

**Jewel: -_-* *Crosses her arms before getting sucked into another hole***

**As for you faithful readers, I'm sorry that I'm sort of postponing this D:. But I'll make is up to you *Pulls out a key chain* Here are the keys to the Muffin, Cookie, and Oreo vault. Don't worry, it's gopher proofed so no gophers will be getting those cookies now~. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 Quest Exams

**Anon: And we're back with the revamped version of Chapter 4. The last one was practically thrown together in one day with some to little thought put into it but this one's different with some time and effort put into it. I hope everyone will like it. :D**

**Everyone but Anon: ...**

**Anon: What did I do this time?**

**Everyone but Anon: Try to limit the amount of times that you'll postpone a story *Evil aura***

**Anon: *Sweat drops* Yes! I'll try to keep that down!**

**Now, enough bickering and onto the story!**

* * *

_**-Quest Exams-**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

_I look on as I was pulled from the cell, away from the others, and into a new room before being strapped down into a capsule of some sort. A light blinded me and I couldn't see the faces of the people behind the glass and at the control panel. The bindings tight on my wrists, waist, and ankles and an oxygen mask clasped over my mouth and nose when the glass door of the capsule closed and the chamber started to fill with some liquid that was cold to the touch. The liquid went past my head causing my hearing to get muffled and my vision blurred. Through what I could see past the liquid, small grey and white smudged figures moved around slightly as inaudible words came through. Some metallic arm moved around inside with a circular object at the tip and I started to panic as a muffled high pitch whirl came through the water and the circular object started to form bubbles around it and lowered itself down towards my right shoulder. I tried to pull away but the restraints held me in place and I looked in horror as the circular blade went past my field of vision and a sharp pain erupted from my shoulder and a red pigment flowed into sight in the water around me._

* * *

I wake up to find myself in a similar capsule restrained at my hands and feet, except that a portion of the glass was cracked. There was no saws, no blurred people, and I had my Nasod arm. I rested my head back as I remembered where I am and the restraints unclamped and the sound of decompression sounded as the pods doors pushed forward and opened up to the medical ward of the school. I sat up on the angled operation table inside of the pod to see a frightened Ina and Himeka and a concerned looking Kiyo, Nyte, and Jewel. I looked down from their gaze to what I must have done when I was under.

"Blaze, what was all that?" Nyte spoke up.

"It's nothing that would concern you." I said quietly. I look down at myself to see that I wasn't in my combat gear and I was clothed in a white T-shirt, grey pants, and no shoes or socks on.

"Any of you know what happened to my gear after...Well after I went under?"

"Don't worry, it's all back in your safe but getting it in there was no easy task. It took both Eve and Chung's combined efforts to crack the password lock and even that took some time to accomplish."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's only been three days." Ina stepped forward and didn't really seem as worried anymore but a hint of worry still remained on her face.

"Three days? Was it really that bad?"

"It wasn't that bad really, it was just some Emp damage to your circuitry in your eyes was all." I pulled my self out of the pod fully and my bare metal feel clacked against the tile floor. "Though what was with all that before you woke up? All of us, Kiyo, Nyte, Jewel, and Himeka, came down to see how you were doing and you were turning over in your capsule before you punched it cracking it slightly and letting out a small leak before Ophelia came in to restrain you. What was going on in that time?"

"It was nothing that you'll need to worry about." I quickly turned around and walked out of there briskly trying to avoid that subject. I walked back to my dorm and looked at a clock as I passed by to see that school had ended about half an hour ago and students were hanging out with each other in the field and other areas around the school as I entered the dorms. I opened my door and stepped in before closing it behind me and walked over to my bag pulling out a necklace and laid in my bed. I stared transfixed at the silver incased red gem and the etched out flame patter.

'_Why do the memories have to come back now?'_

I starred at the necklace for some time when a knocking came from the door. I sat up placing it around my neck before walking over to the door to find Ina on the other side.

"Ina, what are you doing here?" She looked away slightly as a small blush came up to her cheeks as she answered.

"There's something that's bothering you. Everyone else knows it so what's wrong?" I opened my mouth before she put up one of her fingers. "And don't go telling me that it's nothing. You know it's not true so what is it?"

I shut my mouth in defeat and looked down both ends of the hall way seeing no one before opening the door even more to let her in. "Fine, I'll tell you. Come on in so no one else can hear." I turned around and started back into my room as Ina stepped in and closed the door behind her. She pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards while I sat in my bed.

"So, you want to know what I was dreaming about?" She nodded her head and I took in a breath as the memories started to flood back to me as if they happened yesterday.

"Well, the dream that I was having was just something that happened in my past, it was about how I turned into this." I brought up my right arm and she nodded but her face showed that she had a question in mind.

"Though how did you become a half Nasod? The technology in your arm and legs are far greater than some mad scientist and his experiments and Eve would know if any experiments like this was going on in her kingdom." I took a quick look from the door before turning back towards Ina.

"Hey, I don't really tell people this so do you think you can keep this a secret?" She nodded and I took a breath before continuing. "You know how Eve was supposedly the only surviving Nasod that dates back to the ancient war. Well, there might be two other survivors as well and that would be my sister and I."

"You have a sister? Where is she now?" I started to fondle around with my necklace as I frowned with some sadness and she caught on quickly. "You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no it's fine. I don't really know where she is right now. She joined up with the Nasod army about two years ago and she used to send letters to us and we would respond. Though about a year ago the flow of letters stopped. We've tried to find out what has happened with her but we've gotten no response at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did she give you that necklace?" She pointed at the one in my hand and I nodded. I looked down into the flame and I could see a picture of my sisters smiling face appear from my memory.

"This is all I have to remember her clearly. This was the last thing that she gave me personally before she vanished." I looked into it further and it started to glow softly and I smiled like I did when she first gave it to me.

"Blaze, your eyes, they're..."

"Glowing?" She nodded her head slowly and the glow of the gem faded and so did the ones in my eyes and I closed them chuckling softly. "Yeah, that's one of the few things that we both discovered. She also has an identical one to this one and the gems inside both are infused with fire elemental powers, and we both have some connection to fire."

"So that's what you were dreaming about, was it about your sister?" I shook my head.

"No, no it wasn't. It was...It was a vivid memory of the surgery that I went through." I went in to describe what I saw and she listened intently until I finished.

"How do you keep on going on looking like you haven't gone through those dark times?"

"I try not to think of them that much and think of all the brighter things that have happened in my life." I look down at my arm with a sad smile. "Though sometimes it's kind of hard to know what I know."

She got up and walked over to me giving me a slight hug before she pulled away with a blush on her face. I looked at her astonished with a blush forming on my face as well before she said,

"Thanks for telling me this."

"And thank you for listening to all of that. You're one the only person that I've told that part of myself about." I got up from the bed and lead her out the door. She still was looking down embarrassed at what she did and she was standing outside of the door with myself in the door way when she looked up as she remembered something.

"I nearly forgot, tomorrow will be combat exams so bring your A-game tomorrow all right?" She looked off to my right before turning around and left in a hurry. I looked to the right to see Kiyo leaning against the wall with a visible smirk under his mask.

"What are you looking at Kiyo?"

"Where the two of you making out in there?" He raised one of his eyebrows and what could only be a sly grin under that mask of his.

"What!? Of corse not!"

"Suuurrreee~." He drew out and I only shook my head as I closed my door.

* * *

My classes today went smoother than I thought it would have gone since I haven't missed any assignments in the time that I was absent. The classes were much shorter than usual since today were the quest exams and math, science, history, and all of our other subjects went by quickly. With some time to spare, I sat in my room laying on my bed with the necklace, that my sister gave to me, in hand looking at it when the lunch bell rung. I sat up and looked down at the necklace deciding wether to take it or leave it. I made a quick decision and placed it over my head as I walked out to met up with the others for lunch. We all sat around the lunch table and today they served pepperoni and cheese pizza and I had two slices on my plate and a drink in hand when Kiyo spoke up.

"So tell me Blaze," he started "what was Ina doing in your room yesterday?" I was in the middle of taking a sip of my drink when he asked that and I choked on it slightly. I gave a quick glance over at Ina to see that she looked down slightly with her face starting to turn a light red. Everyone was looking at me and I coughed slightly clearing my throat before responding.

"We didn't do anything I swear! All she did was come by to see how I was doing, that's all." I look around to see goofy smiles on everyones faces except Ina's who still was a little red.

"Suuurrree~," Nyte sneered "Blaze and Ina sitting in a tree~."

"Oh please Nyte, I've seen those glances you've given Himeka before." Himeka looked up surprised before looking over at Nyte who had looked over at her. When their eyes connected, both of their faces started to turn into a rosy red and we all started to laugh at that.

"Sh-shut up."

"Oh come on, you two know you like each other!"

"Shut it Kiyo, do I have to bring up Jewel and yourself?" He shut his mouth and retracted slightly behind his mask an a soft pink came up on his cheeks that weren't behind a mask.

"I just noticed this but when did you get that necklace Blaze?" Himeka asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, where did you get that necklace?" Jewel joined in.

"Did Ina give it to you last night~?" Kiyo joked and I only sighed as I held it in my hand.

"No, my sister gave this to me a long time ago."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Nyte and everyone else looked my me questionably at that and I let the necklace head dangle freely.

"I do have a sister."

"Where is she now?" Jewel asked.

"I...I don't know really." I gave a half smile trying to mask the sadness of remembering her when the bell went off.

'_Saved by the bell.'_ I thought.

I wolfed down the rest of my pizza and dumped all of my trash before we all headed off to the armory to gear up. I entered the familiar locker lined hallway and strolled down to my own. Punching in the code, the sides opened up to the weaponry and gear on the inside when a flash back came to my.

* * *

"_Come on little brother, don't worry about me." My sister said as she ruffled my hair. She had a bag over her shoulder with an airship behind her. My mother was tearing up and my father was beside her calming her down._

"_Will I ever see you again?" She only smiled as she leaned down giving my forehead a kiss._

"_I'm not so sure if you could see me, but I will make sure that I will write back." She stuck her hand into her pocket and fished around a bit before pulling something out. "But for now, here's something that you can remember me by."_

_She pulled my hand out and placed the object inside of it before closing my fingers. I pulled it back as she released it to see the silver necklace. Turning it over I saw the etching in the silver revealing the red gem underneath. It glowed slightly as I looked into it and I could feel the energy in it flow into me before it dissipated. The soldier that was standing next to the airship came over to us and my sister got up before leaving._

* * *

My armor was finishing sealing itself with a hiss and a click and I threw my arms up and let the multiple straps of my gun's holster along with my swords sheath.

* * *

"_Hey mom, did the letter come today?" I ran into the kitchen excited to see both of my parents pooling over the different letters that came in the mail going from some bills, advertisements, and what I had hoped to be a letter from sis._

"_I'm sorry but we haven't seen one yet deer."_

"_But she said that she will send a letter back." I wined but my father placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair._

"_Don't worry Blaze, she might just not have the time to send one in time so just be patient all right?"_

"_Fine..."_

_I waited for a letter to arrive for days. Those days turned to weeks, then to months, and before long a year has gone by and I've stopped hopping for a letter to arrive._

* * *

I pulled harder on my glove making sure that it was tight on my hand before closing up my locker and walked out of the room.

* * *

I stood with Himeka and the other students as Chung and Rena arrived to the training area and there was a certain tension in the air that was a bit unsettling but I pushed it aside as the two of them confronted the whole class.

"So, as you all know today are the quest exams. You all must be anxious about what you'll be doing here so I'll cut to the chase. You'll be assigned the same partner that you've been sparring with for the past few weeks, but instead of fighting each other, you'll be facing off with Rena and myself." Murmurs broke up in our group and Chung silenced them when he raised his hand. "It's simple really, all you need to do is defeat us both. You all are great marksmen and women so I'm sure that you'll put up a challenge but be aware, we won't be going easy on you so be prepared for anything." Everyone nodded and shuffled into their own pairs and looked back at the two instructors for further directions.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

* * *

The fights went by with some victories that they fought for with others that seemed o have an easier time getting with defeats in between them when it was our turn. We both got set up on our side of the field with Chung and Rena on the other. I pulled out my rifle and pulled the magazine out before slapping it back in and racked the charging handle as I braced myself on the left side and Himeka had drawn her bow and readied herself on the right side.

"All right, three! Two! One! Fight!" Time seemed to slow as we both bolted from behind the wall and I looked down range to see Chung and Rena had done so too. I pulled up my rifle and aimed down range and squeezed the trigger sending a three round burst at Rena who had slid into a low laying piece of cover. I rolled into a crouch high wall as bullets peppered around me and slammed into the rock formation. I looked across to see Himeka pinned down by both Chung and Rena and I shot at them both forcing them back into cover giving her a little breathing room. I looked across to her again as I pulled back reloading my gun to see her giving me some hand signals that I could only interpret as shoot at them but fully understood the plan when she muttered something turning invisible leaving behind a dummy version of herself and peaked around the right side of the wall she was behind. I pulled out and started to fire off bursts keeping both their attention on myself and away from Himeka as she went in to flank Chung. I took a second to reload once more giving Chung and Rena time to pop up to fire back. Bullets thudded into the ground around my and arrows tink off of the rock as I slapped the fresh mag. into the mag well when I peaked out to see Himeka taking out Chung with a green arrow to the head and pivoted firing one arrow off at Rena before receiving two arrows to her chest and one to her head toppling her backwards.

I jumped out of cover and shot at the exposed Rena who quickly and fluently rolled back behind her wall before rolling to the other side into a crouch sending arrows flying at me. I went down into a slide with my rifle firing at her and I came up into a crouch when I heard some light foot steps to my far left and I vaulted over the short wall and sprinted down to a new piece of cover and rolled over it as the arrows flew over my head. I looked down to see that this was the same spot that Chung and Himeka had gone down and I stood up resting my rifles barrel on the top side of the low laying wall. I searched around to see Rena advancing quickly on my position and I started to pop shot after shot at her and she kept on dodging them until my gun went "click." I didn't have enough time to reload and I looked down to the left to see Chung's Silver Shooter laying in the grass. Ditching the rifle, I grabbed the revolver and pushed against the wall sending me away from it as Rena jumped over it placing an arrow were I used to be. Silver Shooter in hand, I lined up the shot and took it causing Rena's body to go limp and land crumpled on the ground. I let out a breath that I held as I got up to unstun everyone and picked up my own rifle, giving back Chung's weapon. Unstunning Himeka, she placed her hand on her head as she sat up as I offered my hand down at her. She grasped it and I hauled her up to her feet congratulating her.

"Hey, good job out there."

"You too." We both went back to the others as another group went up to fight.

* * *

"So, how did Himeka's and your exams go?" Nyte asked.

"I think they went great, how about Kiyo and yourself in magic training?"

"I think it went great as well. You psyched for what we have in melee training?"

"Hell yes!" We all cheered and I couldn't help but smile. Everyone in our group was talking with each other but silenced as the two instructors came up to the front of the group.

"Now i know you've been through instructors below and are ready to get these exams done so I'll cut to the chase. Defeat us both, or put up a great fight and you will pass. Now, who want to go first?" Hands bolted up and he picked a group at random and the fighting commenced.

* * *

Fights went on for some time and group after group went up with mostly defeats and some victories between when Nyte and I went up to fight.

"Lets do this." Nyte stuck his hand out before gripping it as a scythe materialized into his hands. He gave it a slight twirl in his hands before he held it behind him in a battle stance and I puled out my sword from its sheath and activated my shield before too going into a combat stance with my shield help up.

"Fight!"

"Cryofall!" Nyte launched a blast of ice into the air as I rushed forward, my foot steps heavy on the grass as I approached Raven and Elsword. They brought up their swords to block my swings but looked up to the sky as spikes of ice started to rain down on their position. They both stopped and swung their swords destroying one of the falling ice spikes and Elsword barley had enough time to block my sword swing and I had to pull back my attack as Raven came in with a strike of his own. Blocking with my shield, I jumped up and backwards as Nyte came under my with his scythe in an upward strike aimed at Elsword. Elsword stepped back to get some more room between him and Nyte while Raven went in to flank Nyte but a quick flurry of slashes diverted his attention away from him and now at me. He sliced down at me and I block with my shield before swing upwards with my sword when Nyte jumped to my side.

"You think you can handle the two of them?"

"Why?"

"I've got a plan for them. Just hold them off until I could get it done." I nodded and deactivated my shield and flicked my sword to my left hand as I extended my arm blade out.

"Inferno Blade!" I could see a light glint from the necklace and saw the glow in my eyes from the reflection in my visor when both of my swords ignited. I rushed towards the two of them with my swords in tow and I struck out at Raven who brought his sword up in defense and I rotated around in a downward strike at Elsword before bringing both swords up blocking the two swords when i heard Nyte behind me.

"Ready, draw them in a bit closer." I nodded and I slowly started to inch my way back to this ice wall that he had created until I was a foot away from it and I jumped. As I jumped I could see Nyte throws his scythe in one direction before he coated his arm in ice and turned towards the wall.

"Freezing Blow!" He rushed through the ice wall punching into it smashing it to have a surprised Elsword and Raven. His fist connected with Elsword freezing him in place as Raven went in to attack when Nyte's scythe came back around. He caught it breaking it down in it's two parts and wrapped the chained center around Ravens sword before pulling it away. I quickly took advantage of the confusion and got behind Raven with my sword raised and he yielded. Nyte unfroze Elsword and as we walked back to the others we both high-five'd each other with a grin.

"Dude, that was awesome. We both make a great fighting pair."

"Come on guys, that was awesome!" Kiyo yelled excitedly and behind him I could see Ina smiling at the two of us.

'_She looks kind of cute when she smiles.'_ I thought to myself.

"Now it's your turn Ina, Kiyo."

"Come on Ina, lets make this a good one!"

* * *

_**Kiyo's POV:**_

"Fight!" I placed my hands together as I concentrated.

"Dust Storm!" The wind around us started to pick up and swirl around us picking up enough dust to create a giant dust screen hiding us from Elsword and Raven when an idea came to mind. "Hey Ina, fling my at them."

"What?"

"Use your chains to spin my around and I'll launch myself at them."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She threw both of her chains at me and started to spin around and around gaining speed as we went until I let go and pierced through the dust screen at the two surprised instructors.

"Sonic Boom!" I summoned up a ball of wind energy in my hand and I raised it back before having it collide into Raven sending him flying backwards. Elsword reeled back in to strike me from behind when a chain shot out of the dust cloud and wrapped itself around Elswords arm. He gave a mighty tug and out flew Ina low to him. He looked down surprised at her as she threw up her fist into his gut and blocked a sword strike with her gauntlet. Raven was still on the ground from my attack and I guess that my attack caught him off guard so he couldn't brace for the strike leaving only Elsword standing. I pulled out two of my kunais and rushed in to divert his attention from Ina to myself and sent a flurry of strikes before and he parried them when Himeka went in for an attack.

"Steel Sarcophagus." She sent both chains at him and they started two wrap around him until he was wrapped completely wrapped up in the chains and was motionless giving us the victory. She removed the chains and Elsword congratulated us and went over to haul Raven up who was just regained conciseness from my attack. Everyone cheered for our victory and we both smiled. With that, Jewel went up with another kid to fight and a few more battle after that resulting in a win with Jewel and the other kid and one more win with the rest being very close defeats.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

After our exams were finished, we met up with Himeka and chatted for a short while as we made our way to the armory. I locked away my gear and went back to my dorm quickly before hopping into the shower. The hot water was relaxing and took todays stress away and I felt like I was normal for some time until the pitter patter of water on metal brought me back to reality and to the fact that I'm a half Nasod. Getting out of the shower, I noticed that there was a note slid under my door and I wen over to pick it up. I flipped it over to see my name on it and I placed it down on my desk as I dried off and pulled on a pair of pants and pulled my necklace over my head and let the cold silver rest on my skin. I opened the letter and read it with some fascination and a goofy grin started to spread across my face when my door slammed open. I looked up from were I was standing to see I was in front of the door and in it was Ina who looked extremely excited but her expression faded and her face turned a cherry red as she looked at me. I looked down to see what was wrong and my own face turned red as I forgot that I didn't have a shirt on and she quickly closed the door behind her. I pulled on a shirt and opened the door again to see her leaning against the wall next to my door looking down in embarrassment and her face was still a red.

"So, what is it you want to tell me so badly that you barged into my room?" She stood up and walked into my room with a slight blush remaining and I had a light one as well.

'_Gosh she's cute when she blushes._' I thought.

"What I wanted to show you was this." She held up a letter and I read it.

"You got one of these too?" She nodded enthusiastically and I held up my own letter as well. "I'm pretty sure that everyone else got one as well though why did you burst through the door?"

She looked down again and pushed her two index fingers together and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I couldn't find Himeka or Jewel around in the girls dorm and I had to tell someone the news that I passed and the next person that popped into my mind was you." I rubbed the back of my head when she took a step closer. "Though you arm...Can I see it?"

"What?" I look at her surprised and she had a serious face on. "I guess..."

I sat down on my bed and pulled up my shirt over my right shoulder and I could feel her fingers go from my skin onto the cold hard metal that consisted of my shoulder before she traced one of the scars around my shoulder.

"This is what they did to you and your sister?" I nodded sadly at those memories and I pulled my shirt down when I felt her hug me from behind quickly before getting and and leaving closing the door behind her. I sighed and slumped down back into my bed and held up my necklace in front of my face and thought out loud.

"So sis, what now?" I turned off the lights and rolled under the covers of my bed wondering what will going on quests be like.

* * *

**Anon: And done!**

**Everyone: FINALLY YOU FINISHED!**

**Anon: Sorry for the wait everyone but this chapter is a lot better than the last I assure you that.**

**Kiyomaru: Even though it's practically the same thing, Blaze and Ina are so cute together~**

**Blaze: Is someone jealous?**

**Kiyomaru: Shut it.**

**Nyte: So I'm going to be with Himeka? Cool.**

**Mari: WHY DID ANON HAVE TO TAKE NYTE AWAY FROM MARI!?**

**Ender: And when are you going to put us in the story?**

**Mari: Mari wants to know too Anon.**

**Anon: *Sweat drops* I assure you, you two might make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Mari and Ender: Good.**

**Well i hope you liked the revamped chapter. Please leave your thoughts of this chapter in the review section and I do except criticism, it will only make me a better writer. Until next chapter, Anon out.**

***Connection Lost***


	6. Chapter 5 Distant Friends

**Anon: And we've got two other people joining the group people!**

**Nyte: Really, who is it?**

**Kat: Herro people~**

**Tasha: Hi there~.**

**Kiyomaru: KAT!?**

**Blaze: You know her?**

**Kiyomaru: HELL YES I DO!**

**Ender: Back off Kiyomaru, both Tasha and Kat are with us.**

**Mari: Mari is excited that we will be making an appearance in the story now.**

**Kiyomaru: But, but, but...**

**Jewel: Kiyo, who's this?**

**Kat: Kiyo, who's that?**

**Himake: A friend of ours.**

**Mari: *Glares at Himeka* You stole Nyte away from Mari. Mari doesn't forgive people who take my Nyte away.**

**Anon: *Sweat drops and leaves the room***

**Eve: Where's he off to?**

**Ember: Probably to train his Groundhooooggss... I didn't say anything about Groundhogs! Nothing at all!**

**Everyone: Riiiigghhhttt~~~.**

**Blaze: What ever, but still everything ready so ACTION! *Snaps the action clacker***

* * *

_**Distant Friends**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

I stood at the front of the boat taking in the sea air with Ina while Nyte and Himeka were at the helm of the ship with the captain. Kiyo on the other hand was hanging his head off the side of the ship with Jewel at his side.

"You sure you're OK there Kiyo?" I asked and gave a small smirk and he looked up with a death glare.

"I would be better if we weren't on a ship." He said harshly as he looked up at the two of us and I waved my hand.

"Well, how were we supposed to know that you get sea sick?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that I can get sea-" His face started to turn a slight green before he tossed his head over the side of the ship to hurl again and both Ina and I laughed while Jewel only glared at us. Recovering from the fit of laughter, I walked to the front of the ship and looked on with a smile to see land come into view.

"Hey Kiyo, your suffering is about to come to an end for I see land!" He looked at me with a some content but mostly hate and bitterness.

"Good, as long as it will get me off of this death trap, I'm happy." A few more minutes passed until our ship docked at the Bethma dock and both Nyte and I carried Kiyo off before handing him off to Jewel and Himeka who brought him to the inn we were staying at before going back to pick up the rest of our gear. We left Kiyo with Jewel to watch over him as the rest of us went down to meet our contact for the mission at the Sheriffs office to find a brown haired and eyed woman waiting for us.

"Are you the people that I've asked for?"

"We are ma'am."

"Hmph, I was hoping for someone older but that's what I said about the El gang back then so you'll do."

"So, what is it that you want us to do exactly?"

"There has been some breaking and entering cases down in some of the shops and houses and I'd like your group to go in and investigate it. I would do it myself but some issues in the mines here that has consumed all of my time."

"So, where should we start?"

"You should start at Richian's accessories shop. He was the last victim to get robbed but they didn't steal anything since I intercepted them and scarred them off."

"Do you have any specifics to what they might look like?"

"I'm not sure how many people are in the group, but I do know that there's two females. I didn't get a good look at one of them, but I could see that she had purple eyes and the other one I got a better look at. From what I could see, she had silver white hair and what looked like a tiffany green collar with a silver bell."

We thanked her for the information before heading back to the inn. We exited the house and I shielded my eyes with my hand from the beating rays of the sun when I saw two shadowy outlines of two cats that flicked their tails side to side as they observed us. I starred at the two of them for a while longer with the others moving past me before moving on back to the inn. We both entered our rooms to see Kiyo sitting up looking as healthy as ever.

"Well looks who's recovered from some sea sickness." He rolled his eyes as I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Never, EVER, take me on one of those death traps ever again."

"No promises there buddy."

"So, what have you learned so far about this quest of ours?" Jewel asked casually and I turned to her to address her question.

"Apparently there has been some robberies that have been going on here. Stella, the sheriff, would investigate it herself but there's something going on at the mine that has her complete attention to."

"Any leads?"

"Well, from what she told us, one of the robbers has purple eyes and the other had a silvery white hair and what looked like a tiffany green collar with a silver bell attached to it." Kiyo fidgeted a little at the description and we all looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, did you say silvery white hair and a tiffany green collar with a silver bell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, no it's nothing. I was thinking of something else sorry." I eyed him curiously but dismissed it as I pushed off the wall.

"Well from what I've heard from Stella, I think the place that they're going to strike next is the accessories shop again."

"Why do you say that Nyte?" Himeka leaned towards him.

"Well, they didn't get what they wanted with their initial raid on that store and I don't think they want to go away empty handed."

"So we will center our night patrols around the accessories shopping area?"

"Correct."

"Now that's settled, do we all agree that we should star our patrols just after dusk?" I got nods in return and I clapped my hands together pleased. "Now that we have some time to kill, I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to get some shut eye."

I plopped down onto my bed, taking off my gear before falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_**?'s POV:**_

"Looks like Stella has made some more friends to disturb our plans." I walked through the mountains with my friend as we headed off to our own base of operations when she pipped up from behind.

"What will we do about it?"

"Well I can't say anything right now but I might test their strength out. That one kid did have this very interesting necklace on. I just might set up a little trap to lure him in for me to take it." I could hear a sigh behind me and I forged on ahead guessing what she was about to say.

"You know she hates it when you just go off and do things on your own. Besides, the amount of El that we've extracted from those mines is just enough to move on with the plan so don't do something stupid to jeopardize it."

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her." I muttered before teleporting away to a little hidden area around the accessory shop and waited for the right tome to strike.

'_Lets see how well these people can fight.'_ I grinned and suppressed a laugh and leaned back into the shadows before closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

I yawned as I walked on with Ina and we turned the familiar corner again close by Richian's accessories shop for about the twentieth time.

"It has been well over a few hours since our patrol has started and there hasn't been a single sign of them working around here let alone raiding the shop. Do you think that they left?" My question was answered by the sound of a window breaking followed up with a scream and we both looked at each other.

"Well that answers your question." Ina said before we bolted off to the shop.I kicked open the door to see a black haired girl with a dark cloak covering in runic symbols while wielding a scythe in one of her hands. She turned around to face us with a smile and lunged at the two of us with her scythe in tow and I brought up my shield in defense against the blow that never came. She drover her legs into my shield causing me to stumble backwards into Ina who was right behind me in the door way and bolted for the ally way. As she rounded the corner, I felt as if I was missing something, that there was something missing and I looked down in horror.

"My necklace!" Ina needed no explanation and we both jumped to our feet and ran after her in pursuit. We turned the corner to see her figure running down the street and we started to gain on her when she dashed into a side ally way. We rounded the corner and she turned around to taunt us when an ice wall formed in front of her causing her to run straight into it and bounced off before she was wrapped in Ina's chains causing her to drop the necklace. I picked it up and placed it inside one of my secured casings inside of my armor when Nyte and Himeka came through the ice wall and Kiyo came in the rear of us with Jewel close behind with some rope to tie her up with so we can bring her to Stella for some questioning.

* * *

_**?'s POV:**_

"Great, Ender was caught by the group of six people."

"Mari is annoyed that Ender tried to go off and get captured for the three of us to go out and saver her." She sat on her puppets case with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Though Mari has an idea on how to get her out."

She reached into her case pulling out one of her puppets and stroked it a few times while holding it in her lap. "Mari wants to know if Tasha has those grenades left from our last operation?" I turned to look at her anticipating an answer. She is wearing a long white sleeved t-shirt with a leather vest on top with a red bandana, that has a black skull sowed on it, around her neck. Her gray boots went a little below her knees and on her hands were some black fingerless gloves. She was leaning against the wall with her rifle pointing away tinkering with the setting on her scope when she rested the stock on the ground and looked at the two of us.

"Yeah, I still have them. You want me too use them on those three?" Mari nodded.

"Now that Mari has finished, lets go pay our 'guests' a little visit." Tasha kicked off the wall with her foot and walked out the door. I started for the door when Mari grabbed my arm turning me around. "Mari also knows that one of those boys in the group is someone you know."

"Like I said when I joined, my past is buried and some memory from it won't hinder my skills." She released my arm and I started for the door before turning around. "Though isn't there also someone you know in the group as well?"

"Oh him? Mari does know something about him and she wants him to join us."

"How will you make him join us?"

"Oh, Mari has her ways~." She walked past me out the door with her case on her back and her puppet cradled in her arms.

'_She creeps me out sometimes.'_ I shiver at that thought before turning into my cat form and darted into the night to get into position for the ambush.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

While Kiyo and Nyte were tying up our mystery girl, I looked at Himeka with an eyebrow raised. "How exactly did you find us?"

A screech sounded above and she extended her arm out bent at an angle to support a hawk that flew down and landed there.

"With the help of him." The hawk screeched once and she scratched behind his head, feeding it a piece of meat before it took off again.

"But how-" Ina started.

"Oh, did I forget to say that I can talk to animals?"

"Yeah, you sort of did..."

"Well I just asked for the hawks assistance in spotting if there was anyone of interest when he spotted her running from you guys." Kiyo broke up the conversation by coming over to us leaving Jewel and Rose guarding the girl who had her hands bounded with robe behind her back.

"We got her tied up like you asked."

"Good, now lets bring her over to Stella for questioning." Ina and Himeka lead the way with Kiyo and Nyte behind them leaving Jewel, Rose, and myself in the rear guarding the prisoner. Even though we were all grouped back together, I had a nagging sense in the back of my head telling me that there was something going to happen. We all kept our heads on a swivel monitoring for any sign of trouble when I saw a cat perched up on a roof watching us, its tale whisking side to side. In front of us, I could see some movement and squinted past Himeka and Ina to see a small rabbit sitting on a barrel looking at us with one of its eyes. Nyte froze in place as he caught a glimpse of the rabbit before grabbing his scythe.

"It's a trap!"

The rabbit looked at us with both of its ears facing us before it let out a deafening sonic pulse causing Kiyomaru and Himeka to drop to the ground clutching their ears while Ina and Nyte clasped their hands over their own ears. I winced at the noise but forcefully keep my hands from clasping over my ears as I drew my sword when three soft thumping noises pierced the sound pulses. Something thumped against my back before an electrical current started to run through my body with static and distortion through my right eye until it went into a blue screen then black as my systems started to shutdown. I could only see with my left eye now and I stood there smoking for a second before falling to my knees as they didn't work and slump over sideways hitting the ground to see Nyte hurl an ice ball at the rabbit cutting off the sound pulses. Himeka and Kiyomaru were starting to get up from the ground. My eye started to close and the last thing I saw was Ina running over to my side before I black out.

* * *

_**Nyte's POV:**_

I hurled an ice ball at the doll freezing it cutting of the sound and I knelt down at Himeka's side helping her up when Kiyo and Ina took notice of the other two.

"Blaze!"

"Jewel!"

I looked up over at the two to see them both on the ground with electricity jolting here and there. The prisoner was a few feet away from my fallen comrades, smiling at us when this cat jumped down, transforming into a person cutting away the rope that bounded her hands together. The new girl had a black sleeveless shirt that was cut of above her belly, a tiffany green collar with silver bell, brown boots, brown loose belt, some very short black shorts small cat tattoo on left arm, patch of hair over right eye, silverish white hair and cat ears with their tips black and on tip of patch of hair over eye is black, long cat tail silver/white with a Tiffany green bow with a silver bell, collar like bracelets, a feline tooth sticking out on the right side of her mouth. _'Who are these people!?'_

"Wait, Kat!?" I looked at Kiyo a bit confused along with Ina.

"Wait, Kiyo you know her?"

"She's one of my child hood friends. But, how are you-"

"Alive? 'Cause someone did come through and saved me!" Kiyo took a few steps forward in astonishment but jumped back quickly as the ground exploded underarm neath him. I look around on the roof to see a girl on one of the surrounding roof tops holding a grenade launcher in her hands, a rifle strapped to her back along with a cutlas sheathed on her hip..

"Mari wants to know why Nyte left her." I turned around to find my child hood friend as well.

"Mari, I thought it was you when that rabbit showed up."

"Mari's angry that you froze Petite Lapin. She thinks Lapin makes such a beautiful noise.~" I heard some weapons clash behind me but I didn't want to take my eyes off her just in case and I drew my scythe back ready for a strike. "Though Mari doesn't want to fight Nyte, but to have him join her."

I looked at her questionably and she only smiled. "Mari knows that Nyte is trying to forget what's inside of him. Mari didn't forget about Eclipse." A pang of dark El shot through my body and I supported myself on my scythe and she smiled.

"Mari never wanted to fight Nyte, all she wanted was for him to join her so please, come join Mari." I could feel Eclipse start to try and take over forcefully again and combating is taking a tole on me as I no longer was standing but kneeling on the ground. Mari stood above me smiling in triumph but it faded quickly as Himeka shot an arrow at her and the feeling of Eclipses strong presence faded.

"You all right there Nyte?" I nodded slightly as I felt my strength starting to return and Mari only glared at Himeka.

"Mari want to know who this thing is."

"A.) My name is Himeka and I'm not a thing! B.) If you're after him well you got another thing coming for you!" I blushed slightly that she announced that she likes me out in the open like this with the others around but I didn't really care that much. I like her and she likes me but then there's Mari who might be a brick that might wreck me and her.

"Mari is shocked that Nyte is with you! Mari hates who ever takes her Nyte away!" Her case opened up hurling two chains at both Himeka and I and we both dodge them and I brought up my scythe blocking a strike from Elizabeth and Himeka went on to go after Mari with her bow. I tried to go and help Himeka with Mari but the girl with the cutlass got in between her and myself. We both our weapons and I held my scythe in place as I started to cover my arm in ice and pull back for a punch.

"Freezing Blow!" I threw my fist forward and she jumped back avoiding the blow and she looked back at Mari and spoke to her.

"Come on Mari, we've got Ender so lets retreat for now. They'll get what they deserve soon." Mari nodded.

"Grand Finale!" She bowed at the two of us and Himeka looked confused at her then at me before we both jumped back quickly as her case opened up having multiple chains shoot out at us when her other puppets, Ours and Elizabeth, came out slashing at the two of us and I blocked both of their attacks before they jumped back into the case and out came Lapin releasing a sound pulse that pushed as backwards and they were gone. Kat and my guess is Ender had vanished as well. I sighed and Himeka placed her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her to see she had a worried look on.

"Nyte, is there something you're hiding from us?"

"I'll explain everything once we make it back to the inn. In the meantime, lets go help our friends out." We both walked over to where Ina and Kiyo were and Kiyo seemed to be still in some shock with the confrontation of Kat and he was carrying Jewel, who was still knocked out from the initial ambush, bridal style and Ina was on her knees next to Blaze who seemed to start coming around.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

'_God my head is killing me.'_ I started to move my head slightly from side to side as I started to wake up and I thought that I was lifting up my arm to scratch my head only to find that it wasn't moving at all. I opened my eyes to then find that I also couldn't see through my right eye when I remembered todays earlier events. I look up to see the sky blue eyes of Ina full of worry with some slight relief and behind her was Himeka next to Nyte and Jewel in Kiyomaru's arms.

"How long was I out?"

"You weren't out long but the prisoner, her name is Ender, got away with the three other members of the group."

"I see..."

"Can you walk?" I tried to move my legs but like my arm, it was immobile and I looked at her helplessly. "Well that answers that question though why is your right eye..."

"Grey? Yeah, all my systems are fried cause of some electrical shock grenade that they used on Jewel, Rose, and myself." I lifted my left arm up and Ina hauled me up and motioned for Himeka to grab my other arm to drag me back to the inn. "All we need to do is get back to the inn for I packed a system rebooter. By the next day I think the three of us will be ready to go." The two of the proceeded to cary me back to our room with Nyte picking up Rose and carried her back as well. With my human left arm, I fished around my bag pulling out a small little metal box and opened it to have a data chip inside. I tapped the right side of my head having a small compartment open up, releasing the old data chip, which was completely burnt and destroyed and I placed it in the case before placing the new chip in. Color slowly started to come back into my right eye and a blue screen popped up with some white words flashing across the screen saying that the start up process was beginning and I drifted off to sleep to let it complete the system reboot.

* * *

_**Kat's POV:**_

"Jeez Ender, why did you have to yourself captured like that?" SHe only shrugged as we made it back to our little hide out with Ender and I the first ones through the door.

"You've also made me use the last of my emp grenades **(THATS RIGHT! IT'S EMP, NOT E.M.P!)** on those three. Those things aren't that easy to find you know." She plopped down into one of the chairs in the room, took out a cleaning rod, and started to clean the barrel of her grenade launcher.

"But those grenades aren't what we should worry about at the moment." I broke in.

"Mari knows that Kat is right. Mari knows that Velder High is our top priority." Ender nodded when my cat ears perked up as I heard something outside. Ender got the hint and teleported away from us for a second before there was a yelp of pain and a certain brown haired woman stumbled through.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sheriff Stella." Tasha sneered.

"Gah, let me go!"

"So you can go warn the others about our plan? I don't think so." Stella snarled slightly and glared at us when she lunged at Ender with a knife in hand. I pulled out my claws ready for an attack and Tasha drew her pistol. Ender side stepped dodging her strike and Tasha brought the butt of her pistol on the back of Stella's head knocking her out and I let out a breath, retracting my claws and Mari sighed.

"Mari wants her strapped down before she wakes up. She doesn't want any surprises from her and for her to get our little secret out." Ender and Tasha dragged her by her arms through a door and disappeared from sight. I stretched my arms before collapsing into my bed and curled up into a ball, whisking my tail around myself and fell a sleep.

* * *

**Anon: *Comes back* Now that was easy.**

**Ender, Tasha, and Kat: YAY WE ARE IN THE STORY!**

**Kiyomaru: Why do I have to fight Kitty!?**

**Elsword: Come on man back away from her!**

**Anon: Elsword, you're to old for her in this story...**

**Chung and Raven: HAH!**

**Elsword: Neither are you Raven and Chung.**

**Chung and Raven: *Realization hits them and they turn white before blowing away***

**Mari: Mari is mad that Anon made her enemies with Nyte!**

**Anon: That reminds me, yes Ender, Mari, Tasha, and Kat might seem to have different personalities but I tweaked them a little to fit the story better so that explains why Mari seems a little more evil...**

**Eve: So, how were the Groundhogs doing~?**

**Anon: Groundhogs!? I didn't do anything with groundhogs! Who told you.**

**Eve: *Points at Ember***

**Anon: *Glares* But there isn't anything to deal with Groundho-**

**Groundhog: *Walks through the room***

**Anon: AGH TO MUCH HAS BEEN SEEN!**

**Eve in the background: *Prancing in the background* YES I WAS RI-**

***Connection Lost***


	7. Chapter 6 Past Memories

_**Past Memories**_

* * *

_**Kiyomaru's POV:**_

The next day has all ready began since our encounter with that group and both Blaze and Jewel are knocked out. I know Blaze will be all right since he woke up after the battle finished, but Jewel still hasn't woken up yet. I wonder how she is doing after that emp grenade hit her. I was sitting on the side of her bed looking at her as she sleeps away, her chest moving in a rhythmic motion of her breathing, and the multicolored ear rings she wore shined in the light that came in through the window.

'_She's kind of cute when she's a sleep'_ I thought to myself and I smirked from under my mask. _'I just hope that she will wake up soon.'_ I got up to leave when I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around to see Jewel had started to sit up raising her hand to her head before looking at me with her half lidded eyes.

"Ah, Jewel, you're awake!" I ran over to the side of her bed with a wide grin and she smiled shyly at me.

"I just finished restoring my systems...Were you at my side waiting for me to wake up?" I could feel a blush starting to come up on my cheeks as she mentioned the question and I sheepishly looked away slightly.

"Err...I guess you could say that." She giggled slightly before sliding out of the bed stumbling slightly but I caught her as stood up.

"Thanks. Do you know where Blaze, Ina, Himeka, and Nyte are?"

"Ina and Blaze are in the other room and I think both Nyte and Himeka are out in the town for something." She nodded slowly before she casted her gaze over to the chair that Rose was slumped over in.

"Hmm..." She walked over to Rose and tilted her head back before opening up her console typing something on her holographic keyboard to only have an large "**ERROR**" sign to come up. She scowled as she tapped a few things on the side of Rose's head to have a slot open up and a burnt chip like Blaze's pop out.

"Figures, the processing chip is fried... Hey Kiyo, do you think you could get the small silver case form my bag?"

"Sure thing!" I walked over and kneeled over her bag searching through some of her clothes and other objects searching for the silver case when a pair of her white laced panties fell into my hands. I looked at it with some shock as my face started to heat up and I put them down hurriedly and held my left hand up to my nose as I felt a nose bleed coming when I found the silver case. I kept my left hand held up to my nose as I gave her the case and she turned to me thanking me.

"Thank you Kiyo...Why is your face red and why are you holding your hand up to your nose?" I quickly threw down my arm and turned away quickly.

"Nothing!" She only giggled and my face went a deeper shade of red before I walked out of the room. I let out the breath that I held as I closed the door behind me. I started to walk towards the room that I was sharing with Nyte and decided to take a peek to see what Ina and Blaze were doing. The door was cracked open and Ina was sitting at the edge of Blazes bed chatting away with her core and Blaze was sleeping away on the bed. I grinned at the two before slipping away silently and into my own room.

* * *

_**Ina's POV:**_

"_Is Master worried about Blaze?"_

"Kind of... I'm just hope that when we encounter those people again, they won't have any emp grenades left."

"_Does Master need anything more from me?"_ I took a second to think and was going to say for him to power down, but the pull of wanting to know more about Blaze kept me going.

"Hey Core, you were made during the Nasod Human war right?"

"_That is correct Master."_

"Do you think you could get some data on him?"

"_Of course Master."_ He did a quick scan on Blazes body before beeping quietly. _"Unit number found, now searching the Nasod data base for any references to that number... Powering down until search is complete."_

The light faded and the text disappeared from the core when Blaze started to move around slightly before opening his eyes.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I can finally move again." He said with a smile as he raised his right arm and moved his legs around before sliding off the bed. He pulled off his jacket, rifle holster, and sword sheath and hung them on one of wooden nobs in the room before freeing his legs from his armor.

"How are the others by the way?"

"Kiyo's with Jewel in the other room and both Himeka and Nyte are out in the town."

"And you stayed behind to look over me?" I could feel a light blush starting to come up on my face and I tried to hide it.

"I just wanted to make sure that anyone of those people didn't come back to attack you in your sleep." He nodded his head in agreement before lifting his arm taking a sniff and cringing his nose slightly before fishing through his bad.

"You mind if I take a shower?"

"No, you can go ahead." He pulled out some fresh clothes along with some shampoo and soap before entering the bathroom, locking the door behind him, when the Core came back online.

"_I've got the information you've requested Master, but it was harder to obtain than I thought it would be."_

"It was, 'hard to get?' What do you mean by that?"

"_The information that I got with his unit number was marked under classified and the data files date back to the Nasod Human War. Would you like me to display the information?"_

'_Classified information that dates back to the Nasod Human War?'_ I hesitated in saying yes before I made up my choice.

"Show me the information."

"_Of course Master."_ The text from the core was replaced with a document with a mugshot of Blaze and his age, gender, unit designation, and blood type. Next was another document similar to Blaze's one but the name, picture, and age.

"Core, what's this file doing here?"

"_You asked me to get files on Blaze's unit number and this one should be on his sisters profile."_

'_If this is his sisters file, then where is her name, picture, and age?'_ I thought before scrolling through the rest of the files to find them as grim as the last.

"So Blaze was turned into a half Nasod in the Nasod Human war and-"

"And is designated as Unit Alpha-01, one of two remaining survivors of Project: Masquerade of the original 30 test subjects, first successor in the Nasod Human conversion, and a student at Velder High." I jumped in surprise at his voice before turning around to see him leaning on the bathrooms door frame with a sad smile on his face.

"I was going to tell you everything sooner, but I guess you found everything out on your own." He had pushed himself off the frame and walked over to sit beside me on the bed and I could only stare at him.

"But...But how did you turn into a half Nasod? Surely Eve wouldn't have allowed any experiments be done on humans right?"

"She would have, but she was kept in the shadows by the Nasod King and when i was presented, she didn't know what was happening to us, my sister and I along with the 28 other subjects." He leaned down, resting his chin into his hands with a grim face.

"Wait, if you and your sister were in the project, and they have a full file on yourself then... Here take a look at this file."

"No, no I've all ready seen them all before."

"Then tell me why your sisters is missing some pieces." That caught his attention and he turned towards and looked at it before a scowl appeared on his face.

"_Did I get the files wrong Master's friend?"_

"No, no, this is her unit number, Unit Alpha-02. But all of her information was there before, why isn't it there now? I'm going to need to talk to Eve about this when we get back."

"But how do you keep on going after what you've been through?"

"Like I said before, I don't try to dwell on my past too much and I except that fate has lead me to being a half Nasod." He sat back in the bed, resting his back on the head board and rested his head backwards before he started to sing.

"_Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no _

_Na mo nai osanai shounen no _

_Daremo shiranai otogibanashi-"_

"Wait, that song..." He eyed me with one of his eyes quizzically before turning his head towards me.

"Yeah, what about it? My sister used to sing it to me when I was little." I only grinned as I sat next to him."

_Umaretsuita toki kara _

_Imiko oni no ko toshite _

_Sono mi ni amaru batsu o uketa."_

He grinned at me as I sung that part and we both continued on together singing the rest of the song.

'_I think he likes me as I do with him.'_

* * *

_**Nyte's POV:**_

"You said that you will tell me everything once things have settled down, things have settled down Nyte." I sighed as we both walked through the streets of Bethma looking for some supplies when Himeka brought up that I will tell her what's up with me.

"A promise is a promise, now where should I start?"

"How about this Eclipse thing I heard Mari talking about. What's with that?"

"I haven't told the others, but I'm not just a regular human, I've got a demons soul sealed away inside named Eclipse. But, don't worry, I've got him under control. I don't want you or my friends to get hurt if he does come out."

"Does he ever try to take over?"

"No, he hasn't in a long time ever since I got this Frost Ring and it's been half a year since he last tried to take over...But, with this new encounter with Mari is the first time that he has tried to take over and was much stronger than the last few times."

"That brings me up to my second question, who's this Mari person anyway?" I only sighed as the fond memories I had growing up with her washed into my mind.

"She's...She was my child hood friend ever since we were little kids. She was always a cheery and happy person to be around and she was kind... Then one day she vanished. A group of people, myself included, went out to search for her at her house and other areas around the place but we could never find her. A few days later she returned but she had...She had changed."

"Changed? In what way?"

"Well, you remember how Mari was able to control those dolls yesterday right?"

"Of course. Any human can control them with magic manipulation training."

"But, she's... She's not human..."

"Not human? What do you mean by that?" She looked at me quizzically and I could only sighed.

"She was human when we were little, but after she went missing, she came back different. She came back as... As a Living Doll."

"A living doll? How did she become a living doll?"

"No one knows how she became one and she had no memory of where she was, how she was transformed into her current self, or who did this to her. For the next two months that she returned, she had distanced herself from everyone else and seemed more out of it before she disappeared again without a trace. This is the first time that I have seen her in six years."

"Six years!? That's how long she has been missing?"

"Yeah. Some of the others had given up after the first year and they kept on telling my to give up on finding her but I kept on going and I did find her... I just hoped that it would be under better circumstances. Though there's something different with her."

"Different?"

"Yeah. When we were battling her yesterday, she had this dark presence around her. I sensed it around the time that Eclipse tried to take over again and I've tried to talk to him but he's been quite ever since." Our conversation ended as we reached our intended destination of Stella's office to find this red haired boy sitting on the bottom step of the offices door step, looking down, and worry was creased on his face. He looked up with his crimson eyes twinkling as we approached and he jumped up form his seat.

"Oh, it's you two! Have you seen Stella?" I cocked my head off to the side to only shake my head.

"Sorry, we haven't seen her and we just came down to see if she was here." Disappointment soon covered up the hope that he had as he sat back down heavily with a sigh.

"Oh...The names Toma by the way. I'm Bethma's blacksmith." He pulled his leather glove off of his right hand and extended it in greeting.

"I'm Nyte."

"And I'm Himeka." We both shook his hands before he pulled his glove back on and rested his chin on his palm as he thought.

"Where are you Stella? She hasn't returned from her investigation at the Richie Mines and I worry to what might happen to Bethma without her here to keep things on order. It was her influence that has been keeping things safe here." He sighed deeply and hunched down before he straightened back up and looked at us. "Wait, can you and your group go down to the Richie Mines to go find Stella? I would go myself and some other villagers but I need to stay at my shop or who knows what might happen."

"Sure, we will go investigate the mine for Stella. Hell, we might even find some clues to whats the intentions of those four people."

"Great! Come to me once you got things figured out." Toma then got up from the stair and started to walk away form us to, what I guess is, his shop.

"Well Nyte, lets get back to the others to tell them the mission." She took my hand and a light blush came up to my cheeks as she dragged me along through the streets and I think I also saw some people smile at the two of us as we ran by.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

"Anything else you want to know about myself?"

"How do you control all of your systems? I mean, i know that some of your head was converted so that must take some control, but how do you not get overwhelmed by them.

"Well, that's an easy answer master." A male voice spoke out and Ina whipped her head down at the core confused then back at myself.

"Core, is that you?"

"Yes, it is, Master."

"How are you-"

"If you wanted to know, I'm not exactly here inside of his systems. I'm still inside my core but I've been given access to Blaze by another AI, Master."

"Another AI?" Ina looked at me questionably and I only chuckled slightly.

"And that AI will be me." A feminine voice came over the speakers and Ina raised an eyebrow. I lifted my arm up bringing up my own console to have a feminine figure appear there.

"Ina, I would like you to meet Ene, the AI that helps with most of my systems." Ene waved at Ina and she waved back slightly before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you known Ene?"

"I've been with him ever since he was converted into a half Nasod Human."

"I sometimes think of her as another sister... Another sister..." I forced a smile out as another thought of my sister crossed my mind when the door downstairs opened. "Well, looks like Himeka and Nyte are back. Lets go down a greet them."

We opened the door and went downstairs to find Nyte and Himeka chatting with Jewel and Kiyo as they pulled their own gear on when they took notice to us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We got a new mission. We're going to investigate the Richie Mines."

"Isn't Stella investigating that area?" Ina asked.

"She was, until she went missing. We went over to turn in our mission and she hasn't been back since she left yesterday so we're going out to find her. Get your gear on 'cause we're heading out soon."

* * *

**Anon: Sorry for such the long wait. I've been busy with some other things and finals are coming up real soon as well. Oh yeah, if you can guess the song, you can have this. *Pulls up a radio* Bring her in.**

***Giant cookie brought down by a helicopter***

**Chung Elsword: *Mouths watering***

**Anon: No, you can't have this you two.**

**Chung and Elsword: Aw... *Goes into the emo corner***

**So updates might be even slower and this chapter is a lot shorter than I would like by about... Lets say about 1,000 words. I don't like having a story less than 4,000 words but I want to keep the romance, or in this case bad romance, separate from the combat scenes... And it's also getting close to this one action scene that has been taking my mind over =w= I just can't stop thinking about it and adding to it...Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter much longer so until next time, ou- *Explosion***

**Anon: GOD DAMNIT ELSWORD! I SAID NOT TO PROVOKE THE GROUNDHOGS!**

***Connection Lost***


	8. Chapter 7 Mine Assault

_**I'll keep this short since it's been a long time since I've updated, but I made one sliiiigggghhhttt mistake in this story which I have no idea how I did but I did, I put Stella in twice for two separate jobs: One as the Principle with the other as Bethma's sheriff. So future things, Ariel will be the new principle for Velder High and thank Enderkiller for pointing out that mistake... I feel really stupid but also SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! *Gives everyone house sized cookies* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! As for the winner of the little competition is Endeerkiller77 with the correct answer of A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night... LISTEN TO IT NOW! IT'S TO EPIC!**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

"All systems are a go Blaze." Ene's voice chimed and I pulled my glove back making sure they were tight before sighing. "You all right? You seem a bit off... Is it about your sister?"

"Kind of..."

"Look, I miss her too but don't let that get in the way of the mission. Now get up and get your head in the game." I sighed pulling the straps on my rifle's holster making sure they were tight on my back and checked my ammo supply in my jacket before joining the others as we marched off to the mine. The walk was short for less than an hour has passed since we had left from the inn and we now stood at the mouth of the mines entrance.

"So, where do you think we will find Stella?" Nyte asked no one in particular.

"Only one way to find out." Ina started forward and we all followed behind her with our guard up and our foot steps echoed through the empty corridor. We made our way down through the main entrance to the mine when we reached a fork in the path that lead in two different directions.

"What now?" Himeka asked as we looked from one entrance to the other when Nyte spoke up.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover much more ground that way and we might find Stella faster."

"I agree with Nyte, we should split up." Kiyomaru said. "Nyte, Jewel, you're with me. The rest of you, Ina and Himeka, will go with Blaze on the left path with my own going on the right. Happy hunting to you three." I pulled out my rifle from its holster and slung the strap over my head to let it rest against my neck before pulling the bolt back slightly checking to see if a round was chambered and I released it pleased before turning on my heel and started off on the left path with Ina and Himeka.

* * *

_**Kiyomaru's POV:**_

The three of us continued down the right path for some time and the silence of this whole place was starting to make me a bit paranoid when the sound of mining echoed in the distance.

"Wait, wasn't this mining area abandoned?"

"It was. Looks like Stella this was the disturbance Stella was talking about in the mine's area. This might also be the reason why she went missing." Nyte said as we continued our path. The farther we went down the path, the closer the sound got when we had to duck down as what looked like a Nasod driller pass by us. Nyte waved his hand over towards me as the driller passed and I rolled over to the rock that Jewel and Nyte were hiding behind and they looked as confused as I was.

"Well, looks like this place is not abandoned at all."

"Any idea where Stella would be held?"

"What do you mean, 'Where I'm being held?'" We all turned shocked and readied our weapons as we faced the origin of the voice to see it was Stella standing low to the ground and we lowered our weapons.

"Jeez, Stella, you scared us for a second."

"Sorry about that but there was... Was something I needed to check out that took me a bit longer. Why are you guys here anyways?"

"We came looking for you Stella."

"Huh..." I looked at her suspiciously as her gaze drifted off some where else before looking at us. "I was going to get back and ask for you guys but you're here now so follow me. I need you to do something with me."

We darted around some rocks avoiding detection from the Nasod Drillers and Miners but I just had this feeling that something is wrong with Stella.

"Hey, Stella, how did you avoid detection and got food with out coming back yesterday?"

"Well, I got the food from here and I just hid in some rocky area."

"What food? Only Nasods are working here and I haven't seen any signs of any human or living creature in he-"

"Ah, just around this corner!" She said cutting me off trying to avoid my question and my suspicions only hardened. We continued to follow her when we reached a wide open area that was filled with abandoned looking buildings that must have suited the miners before this place was abandoned with another level above with one house over looking the others. We followed Stella for a few more steps before entering the town when something shocking happened making us draw our weapons. Who we thought was Stella wasn't Stella at all but Ender! She looked down at herself and then at us with a nervous smile before jumping backwards as Nyte lunged forward with his scythe swinging down on her position and I was about to join in the fight when I saw a small red dot arc itself across the ground towards Jewel and I instinctively jumped to the side and pushed Jewel out of the way as a gunshot went off and a sharp spike of pain emanated from my side.

"Kiyo!" Jewel's voice yelled out as I hit the ground and rolled around. Jewel then dragged me behind a rock as another bullet ricocheted off the ground. Some more shots went off silencing the other one. I taped my hand against my side to get rewarded with a hot sharp pain and I looked through with winced eyes to see it come back red and I looked down to see the side of my flack jacket when Himeka came jumping down from the top floor and ran to my side rummaging through one of her packs and injected something into my neck releasing the pain from my side as I slowly slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

At first everything was quiet as we went up when we reached the top of our paths incline and the sound of machinery echoed off in the distance. Exiting the tunnel, we came on a higher platform above all of these Nasod miners and drillers digging into the rock. We all ducked down into the rocks and shadows as one of the miners looked up at the ridge we were on before going back to work drilling the rock out.

"What do you think they're drilling over there?" Ina whispered to me and I only shrugged.

"I think I might be of some service." Ene spoke up as she came out in her physical form and crouched low with us. "I'm not 100% sure what they are drilling out, but some scans are telling me that there are some concentrations of El crystals and some other precious metals that the original miners must have missed. What they are going to do with that El stones is something that I can't determine at this moment."

"Thanks Ene."

"No problem." At that, she left and went back inside my systems and we continued along the path ducking from cover to cover when a we came up on this little village bellow us and one house looking over the rest on the level we were on. We crept up to the door and Ina stood against the right side of the door with Himeka and myself on the right with our weapons drawn. Ina counted down with her fingers and when hitting one she grabbed the door handle yanking it open and crouched around the corner with my gun drawn and Himeka side stepped fluently out with an arrow drawn but no one was inside except a familiar brown haired person tied to a chair.

"Stella!" We all hurried inside with Himeka watching our rear as she closed the door silently. Himeka examined Stella to find that she had multiple lacerations and bruises over her body as she cut away the ropes.

"Guys... Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help you."

"N-No... You need to get back to Velder High and protect it."

"What? Why?"

"I heard their plans..." She coughed slightly before spitting some blood out and we only got more confused.

"Herd whose planes?"

"The group of four you fought. They're here for some reason and are mining the El stones for some reason. I was just looking around when I overheard their plans to attack Velder High and I tried to get out to warn you but I was captured. You must get back and warn them!" She coughed more and Himeka rummaged through her bag retrieving some liquid and gave it to Stella when Ene detected something.

"I've got four others on the radar. It looks like they're bellow us on the bottom level and it's Kiyo, Jewel, Nyte and... Wait, that can't be right, it says Stella's with them."

"Stella's with them!? But she's right here."

"Going for a rescan and- Warning, large spike in dark El energy!" I flipped the safety off of my gun and got ready as Ina supported Stella and Himeka stood by the door with an arrow drawn when a gunshot cracked in the distance and I ran towards the window to see Kiyo being dragged into cover by Jewel and a red spot started to form on his white jacket. I took a quick scan to see a figure on the roof of the buildings firing at my friends bellow. I smashed the window with the butt stock before taking aim at Tasha who was lining up a shot before I pulled the trigger grazing her arm before she ducked back into cover.

"Himeka, Kiyo's hit!"

"On it!" She kicked up the door releasing an arrow into an oncoming Nasod Driller and rushed over the edge pulling a 360 flip off the edge firing off multiple arrows into some of the Nasod Drones that were climbing up the wall to us.

"Ina, can you get Stella out of here?"

"I can but what about yourself and the others?" We both rushed outside and I stood guard as she started her progress towards the exit when a tiffany green fire ball flew out of no where. I brought my shield online and blocked the fire ball but left me open for Kat to come in and slash down on my face with her claws. The screech of metal on claws was painful and Kat jumped backwards with her ears flattened in annoyance and pain as she glared at me and hissed. "Blaze!"

"I'm all right, only the fake skin is damage now go! I'll hold her off!"

"Please be careful..." Kat laughed and I hardened my gaze on her and she sneered.

"Well, looks like you're going to be more of a challenge!" A tiffany green flame sputtered up from behind he hair that covers her right eye as she draws her sword like endril that had a sapphire in the center of it. "Silent Bell!"

She whipped her tail around and with a dingle, the bell on her tail flew off and disappeared from sight to later slam itself into the back of my head. I charged forward slinging my rifle back into it's holster and drew my sword with a swing to only meet empty space and a searing pain in my left arm. I looked down where I the pain was coming from to see Kat sinking her teeth into my arm and I shook her around hard.

"WHO BITS PEOPLE ANYMORE!?" I yelled at her and waved my arm around even more as she tightened her grip and bit before I punched her in the face. She flew backwards and hissed at me as she whipped away some blood that trickled out of her mouth. Her glare at me were like knives before she slipped back into the shadows letting the Nasod Driller charge forward towards me.

"Double Slash!" I swung both of my swords in an X motion on the first Nasod Driller before punching him into the ones behind him causing them to stumble. I jumped over the edge sliding down with my gun drawn and shooting at the advancing forces that Nyte and Himeka were defending against.

"Cryofall!"

"Rapid Shooting!"

Nyte shot a charge of ice magic energy into the air to have multiple ice spikes come down on top of the enemy destroying some of the mechs while Himeka shot with amazing speed and precision with her bow. I unloaded a mag into the crowed of enemies before pulling a fresh mag from my jacket and slapping it in, racking the bolt.

"How's Kiyo doing?"

"He's being taken back by Jewel and they should be near the entrance now. Kiyo's wounds aren't bad but they will put him out of the fight for a day or two."

I sighed out of relief knowing that he would be all right as I slung my rifle back over my back and drew my sword, plunging them into a drillers chest and pushed it away with my foot.

"We found Stella Nyte and she looked pretty banged up but Ina brought her out of the mine."

"So, we can make our way back?" I was about to answer when I jumped back as a black porcupine doll was slammed into the ground in front of me.

"Mari doesn't like what Blaze did to Kat!" She sent out on of her chains to grab onto her doll and whipped it backwards before sending it flying towards us. "Get them Calin!"

Nyte jumped backwards as we all scrambled as Ender came down with her scythe swinging after Calin impacted and Kat ran after Himeka while Ender went after me and Nyte defended against Mari. We all traded blows for some time when I noticed a certain person in the roof tops aim at Himeka and she tried to run away but slipped. Both Nyte and I weren't in a position to help her in as I had locked swords with Ender's scythe and Nyte was too busy with Mari's attacks to do anything. I pushed Ender back with a kick before retracting my blade back into my arm before reeling back my arm.

"Shock Wave!" I slammed my fist into the ground and a large shockwave was forced out from causing Tasha to stumble and miss Himeka who kicked up and rolled backwards as a hunk of rock fell.

"BAKA! THIS IS AN UNSTABLE MINE!" Ender yelled at me and I shrugged sheepishly as a large rock fell between us and a scream from her.

"Come on Blaze! This place isn't going to hold!" Nyte yelled at me as both him and Himeka made a dash for the entrance. I made a split for it and we passed right past the Nasod Driller who were taking swings at us as we passed by them. Both of them made it out of the entrance but and I was close behind as the rocks started to block off the exit. I dived forward landing on my back and slid through the hole as a boulder landed in the exit, blocking it off and destroying one of the Nasod's got crushed an this strange symbol slid in front of me. We all were panting from the running and I picked up the emblem studying it before placing it into my pocket when Nyte looked over at me.

"Never, *Huffs* Ever! *Pants* Do that again in an unstable area." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly before getting up.

"Come on, lets get back to the others. It's time to go home." We all got up and left reaching the inn in the matter of minutes. I opened the door to see a worried Ina and she perked up seeing me and ran over to me giving me a hug.

"I looked back to see a plume of dust rise from the mine and we all were worried! I'm glad you're all right." My face was a bit red and everyone looked at the two of us with a smirk. I glared at them and they only rolled their eyes as they passed us when Stella came over with a crutch under one of her arms.

"I can never stress how thankful I am for you six in what you've done to help Bethma. here's the reward I advertised and an extra for the extra trouble you went through. Please tell the Elgang that I said hi." She left for her office and we all went to our rooms to pack up before going back to the boat we arrived on and I could hear Kiyo groan.

"Do we have to ride on this death trap again?" He complained.

"If we don't, we won't make it back in time and they all must be wondering where we all are right now. We spent some extra days here than we originally planed for."

"Fine..." He grumbled as he passed me and I stifled a laugh as Jewel passed me giving me a glare before we all boarded and the ship took off.

* * *

_**Ender's POV:**_

Darkness surrounded my and I knew this was going to be the end of me when light started to crack around the seems of the boulder on top of me and metallic fingers reached around pulling the boulder away. I held up my hand to block out the light and waited for my eyes to adjust to see one of my masters mechs lifting the boulder off of my and the others.

"You've failed me once Ender, they know our plan but they don't know that you're up and about as fast as you are now. From what I can see, they've only departed with their ship so we still have plenty of time and they should be relaxed thinking they stopped the plan." I looked down in shame and then around to see other Nasods digging out Tasha, Kat, and Mari from the rubble and slowly they emerged.

"Mari is surprised and thankful that Master came to our help!" Mari said cheerfully as she held Lapin in her arms.

"Now you all know what you need to do. We have enough El stones for the plan to move forward. Take the airship and get to Velder as fast as you can. The Elgang will suffer for foiling my plans before so I will destroy what they have created, Velder High." He then turned around and his two Nasod body guards left with him.

"Yes, Master Wally."

* * *

**Anon: AND SCENE! YES! I GOT CHAPTER 7 OUT! Sorry for the long wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't have any motivation to write between my last update and now ;A; FORGIVE ME!**

**Everyone: WALLY IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS!?**

**Anon: YES! YES HE IS!**

**Kiyomaru: ... You made me get shot...**

**Anon: But you took a bullet for your loved one~**

**Kiyomaru and Jewel: *Blushing***

**As for the fixes, I will go back and cahnge Stella with Ariel to avoid anymore problems =w= but anyway, rate and review! And I assure you, Chapter 8 will make up for the lack of updates =w= Been planing that chapter ever since chapter XD**


	9. Chapter 8 Home Coming

_**Home Coming**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

Sleep had came over me as the journey on the boat was long one when a poke on my face awoken me. I yawned, stretching my arms, and rubbed my eyes to see a smiling Ina in front of me.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're nearly back home." I sat up and looked around the ship locating my gear and grabbed them before getting up out of the bed I was in.

"How's Kiyo doing?"

"He's doing fine. His wounds are nearly healed due to Himeka's healing but he still has some case of sea-" She was interrupted by the sound of retching and she only sighed. "A case of sea sickness..."

I chuckled softly as we walked outside onto the deck to see Kiyo hung over the railing with Jewel at his back making sure that he wouldn't fall over board. On the floor above us, I could see Himeka and Nyte looking out over the vast blue ocean and I could see that the two were holding hands. I smirked at the couple when a bulge in my pocket drew my attention. I stuck my hand in to retrieve the emblem that I forgotten about.

"What's that you got there Blaze?" "This? I haven't seen anything like this before and I'm going to ask one of the teachers if they've seen anything like this before."

"Speaking of which, your question doesn't need to wait that long for I see land!" Nyte yelled down at us and I looked over at Kiyo to see he gave a shaky thumbs up before his arm went slack over the side again. We soon arrived to the port in Velder and we all disembarked with our gear before getting a carriage to head back to Velder High. We made our way through the town and it was busy as ever until we left it and went into the hills before reaching the Velder High campus to meet an unusual silence. The fields that extended from the school were void of any student and no sounds of combat were heard. A stiff yet realized climate could be felt in the air made me a bit paranoid but I shook it off thinking that it must be the tough past few days.

"Anyone else here thinks that the silence is a bit weird?" Jewel asked.

"It does. This would be the time of day that classes would have gotten out and the training would begin." Kiyo added in. "I wonder why no one is out."

We soon reached the gates and got off the carriage and paid the driver the fair and went through the gates. Jewel helped Kiyo off to the medical building leaving the rest of us to check in with Ariel on our mission. As we made it to the main office building, I took not that students were just roaming around freely and hanging out with their friends during the time of training. _'I wonder why everyone is just lounging around. Is there something with the schedule that gave them a free period today?'_ I soon shook the thought off as we made it to Ariels office and Nyte wracked his knuckle on the door followed by a "Come in," on the inside. As soon as we stepped in, a huge sigh of relief came from her as she saw the four of us.

"I'm guessing the mission was a success?"

"Sure was."

"But, tell me, what took you guys so long? I was this close to sending out a search party in looking for you six. And where's Kiyo and Jewel?" "The mission went deeper than we thought and Kiyo got injured from it but he's better. He's with Jewel down in the medical office." Himeka explained.

"That's good to hear. Though I guess that the mission was more of an SS mission instead of an S ranked mission. None the less, you did well."

"By the way Ariel, why is everyone not at practice? It's the time of day that practices and training would be held."

"Oh yeah, that. Practices and trainings are temporarily halted for the time being. Elsword and Raven were specifically called for for a mission way down in Elder and Ruben while Chung and Eve had some diplomatic issues to attend to between Altera and Hamel as Rena had a letter arrive asking for her to attend this meeting with her Elven elders. Only Ara and Aisha remain here in Velder High." We all nodded tiredly and Ariel took notice immediately. "Now enough jabbering, the six of you must be exhausted from the past few days so go on and get cleaned up and rest up. You've all earned it."

We all nodded and made our way down to the armory to drop to drop our gear off and I punched in a code to refill my ammunition and get my weapons ready for the next deployment when Ene came into my vision.

"Hey Blaze, be aware that the core in you shield is starting to ware out and will need to be replaced soon. If not it will fail in combat."

"Any idea how it would fail in combat?"

"I've ran a test and there's a 75% chance that it will just peatier out harmlessly, 15% chance that it will cause distortions to the shields shape and strength, and a 10% chance that it will explode violently." My eyebrow raised at that last one before she brought up the model of the explosion. It stretched out in a 24 foot diameter circle and I looked at her concerned. "Though you don't have to worry about the explosion happening. It's very slim it will happen after the safety protocols I've put in place to limit the power used by it."

"That's a relief." I closed my locker and stretched my arms before taking a whiff of myself and crinkled my nose. _'OK then, take a shower BEFORE I go find Aisha. I think she might shed some light on this mysterious emblem.'_

As I made my way down to my dorm room, that nagging feeling came back that the mission isn't over, that Velder High was still in danger and I shook it off again._ 'How can Velder High be in danger? We've defeated those four and what could they possibly do against Velder High?' _ The thoughts rolled over each other as the hot water ran down my back. I turned the nob, shutting off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry off and looked in the mirror and applied a new coat of the face skin on the scratch that Kat gave me before dressing and went out to find Aisha with the emblem in hand. Not long before I found her wandering around the campus in her Elemental Master dress and I waved to her to get her attention.

"Aisha!" She turned and gave a warm smile as I jogged over.

"Ah, Blaze, how did your mission go?"

"It went well except it took a little longer than expected, but there's something else that came up that worries me a bit. It's about the safety of Velder High." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious one.

"How so?"

"There was a group of people apparently plotting an attack on Velder High for some reason and I don't think we stopped their progress completely in their attack here and I was wondering if this emblem would ring any bells." I showed it to her and she looked shocked.

"Blaze, where did you get this from!?"

"I got it off of this Nasod Miner that were drilling the Bethma mines."

"Nasod Drilers in the Bethma mines? No... No this isn't good. Not good at all." her face was full of worry and dread as she looked at the emblem and I, myself, am confused why she's acting like this. "Why did the others have to have a mission to leave Velder High..." I heard her mumble when I noticed a big blue ship flying towards the school.

"Hey, I don't think that Velder High is scheduled for a supply drop any time soon..."

"What?" She looked up from the emblem and looked at the ship and her hands loosened dropping the emblem. "No... No, I thought we defeated him!"

"Defeated who Ms. Aisha, you're not making any sense." I looked from her and to the airship wondering if the two had any connection at all when a glint of light emitted from the deck of the ship and a massive shock wave hit us knocking the wind out of me and sent me sprawling on my back. The crackle of shattering glass echoed throughout the campus and the confused yells of the other students filled the air as I tried to sit up gasping for air. I sat up and looked at the airship as it got closer to see a massive portal had opened up and small black figures were jumping out of it piling up on the deck.

"Blaze. Blaze!" Aisha's voice snapped me back to reality and she hauled my to my feet. "Blaze, we need to get to Ariel!"

I nodded and we started to run back to the central building as Aisha told the passing students to get their gear on and get ready to battle. Confusion was wide spread as we made our way through the campus and we soon made it to Ariels office to see Ms. Ara there as well.

"Aisha! I'm glad you're all right." Ara gave her a hug and she returned it before pulling away. "What the hell was that shock wave all about?"

"It's... It's Wally."

"What, Wally!? H-How can that be? I thought we finished him off!"

"I did too but he's here now and... And he's opened a demon portal." My heart fell as I heard that demons were attacking. She then went past the shocked Ara and got onto the intercom and started to broadcast through out the school. "This is Aisha to all students. Get to the armory and gear up before meeting at the central building. Some of you might be wonder what the past events were about and all I will say is that Velder High is under attack. You are the defendants of Velder High and we are one of the top two fighting schools in Elrios and the Elgang have been training you all to fight so be strong and fight against the invaders. Further instructions will be held in the central building and please, don't panic. We can win this, I know it." She got off the intercom and sighed slightly. "I sure wish the others were here. Now go Blaze, get ready and meet us at the building."

I nodded and we all rushed out of the office and I bumped into a familiar person. "Ina!" I gave her a hug and she returned it. "I'm glad you're safe! Where are the others?"

"They've all ready geared up and are at the meeting area. You?"

"I'm going to gear up. Lets go!" We ran to the armory along with multiple other students and I could see the ship get closer and closer and the climate changed from a nice sunny afternoon to a dark, cloudy day. I ripped my locker door open and pounded the code in and tore my gear out, strapping on everything before rushing outside and met Ina again when black smoke trails left from the blue ship and arced over to the school with a high pitched squeal. It impacted the ground with an explosion and I turned around covering Ina with my own body, shielding her from the blast. I got off of her and pulled her up as another one crashed through one of the dorms igniting it.

"Thanks." We all ran to the meeting point and Nyte gave myself and Ina a hardy slap on the back.

"Good, you guys made it!"

"Hell yes we did."

"You know what's going on?"

"From what Ms. Aisha told me, demons are here to invade by this person named Wally. Maybe he's an old nemesis of theirs but I don't know." Chatter had filled the building up when Aisha called for their attention and my group made out way towards the center to hear what she has to say.

"We are going to make this area the main base of our defenses. I want those with machine guns and precision fire weapons set up near the windows. I want the rest to set up barricades and other areas to break up the enemies movements and once that's done, all SS ranked, A ranked, and S ranks to be stationed on the outside ready to defend." We all nodded and broke moving desks, tables and other heavy objects, creating a barrier around the building and we made record time putting up what looked like a sturdy defense in a jiffy and just in time as well as one of the scouts came back with some bad news.

"Ms. Aisha! Demons have all ready touched down and are heading in our direction!"

"They've gotten down sooner than I thought... What are their numbers?"

"Thousands of them. I got up and ran for my life as I saw them."

"Thousands of them!? We only number in a just over a hundred! How are we going to fight against that!?" One of the students yelled and Aisha put her hand on her chin to think when the sound of marching broke the silence. When something came to me.

"Wait, aren't their two long range radios on campus?" Aisha looked at me and her face light up as she turned the question around.

"You're right. There's one in the armory and one down in the office... But how to get down there..."

"I can handle the armory," I said, "but that leaves the office left." Nyte then stepped forward and everyone looked at him.

"I've got the office building."

"And I'm coming with you." Himeka stated and stepped at Nyte's side.

"And I'm going with Blaze!" Ina stepped over to my side and I picked a few more random people from the group before going outside with Nyte's group.

"Good luck Nyte."

"You too Blaze." We both hopped over the barricades and went our separate directions on our mission for a call for help. At first we hadn't encountered any enemies when we were intercepted a Glitter scouting party. We were jogging along quickly when an arrow flew out of no where missing my head by a mer inch and three Glitter spearman came out and attacked. One of the two others that I asked to join ducked down and kicked his leg out tripping the Glitter as the other one stabbed her sword into the Glitters head. I spotted the Glitter archer and shot at it killing it while Ina slammed her chains against the other Glitter spear man giving the last one time to retreat to warn the I cursed under my breath before waving my hand to the others.

"Come on, we need to hurry." We made our way through the rest of the school grounds and made it to the armory. Ina and I pulled the doors open to the boys one and we hustled them inside and I took one look at the demon army to see the've all ready made it to our defensive line and the sound of weapons reverberated to us when I noticed a portion of the army were running towards us. I ran inside and closed the doors before pushing an object in front of it with the help of Ina and the search for the radio began.

"Anything over there?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Nothing over here either. Hey, Ina how about yo-" The question was interrupted with a loud band and a low growl. "That can't be good."

"Aha! I found it!" I yelled and the others braced themselves near the door waiting for the inevitable attack and I powered it before turning it to an open broadcast and put the mic up to my mouth, taking in a breath before speaking. "Mayday, mayday! This is Blaze of Velder High!"

* * *

_**?'s POV:**_

I sat back in my chair reading one of the letters that came form my family and a sad smile crept up on my face_. 'So Blaze, you made it into Velder High? I'm glad that you're doing all right. I'm sad though I can't really see you at all, you must have grown a lot.'_ I looked up from the letter to see the guest we were escorting back with Queen Eve to Altera and I smirked. _'It's kind of ironic that I've got two of your teachers with me here.'_

I smirked slightly as Chung walked around waiting for him to get this problem over with when he stopped and looked at me. I ignored him at first but as he continued staring, I folded the letter and looked back at him. "May I help you?"

"Oh, sorry Miss, but you just look very similar to one of my students. Do you happen to have any siblings?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in a long time. His name is B-" Before I could finish my sentence, the radio operator was starting to receive a transmission as a familiar voice broadcasted himself.

"_Mayday, mayday! This is Blaze of Velder High! We are under attack and need assistance desperately! Demons are attacking and we need assistance immediately!"_ A crashing noise sounded in the background followed up with gunfire and my heart skipped a beat as I heard that demons were attacking. _"Please send help immediatel-" _Static took over the radio and I had Proto come up on up.

"Proto you heard that?" "Of course I did! Sending a transmission to the bridge and the Andromeda to turn around and plot a course for Velder High... Ember." "Yes Proto?"

"I assure you Blaze will be all right."

"I know..."

* * *

_**Nyte's POV:**_

Himeka and I made it to the office easily and I was expecting much more resistance than just a scouting party when Himeka pressed to know more about Eclipse and I sighed.

"How exactly did you get Eclipse Nyte?"

"To be honest, if it weren't Eclipse, I wouldn't be alive right now. I was on the verge of death during this one mission when I met Eclipse and he said that he could give me power and let me live for part of my soul. Once excepting the terms of his contract, I blacked out to come too later on the floor covered in blood, and my attackers all killed... There's something else I should really tell you."

"Hm?"

"Remember when I said that a group of people and myself went looking for Mari right?"

"I do."

"Well... They weren't any ordinary villagers. This is Major Obsidia come in Blizzards of Fate."

"This is Shiro of Unit Epsilon, we read you loud and clear Major. What do you need?"

"What are the current units stationed or active near in Velder and is close to Velder High!?"

"Lets see here... Wow, you're in luck. The Commander is doing an inspection on Unit Theta stationed in Velder."

"Patch me through to them now!" Silence filled the microphone and I looked over to see HImeka stationed at the door peaking out with her bow drawn looking out when the Commanders voice came over the radio.

"This is the Commander of the Blizzards of Fate. State your rank, name, and intention for this call."

"This is Major Obsidia calling for help. Our situation is critical with most of the trained staff on mission and a hand full of students against a demon army."

"Wait, demon army?... We're on our way. Hold in the Major, help is on their way. Theta Unit, prepare to move out!" I hung up the radio and turned to Himeka and she nodded and we exfiltated the building and started our way back to the main building to see it was surrounded. I tightened my grip on the shaft of my scythe knowing I we must fight our way back in. Himeka smirked as she looked at the large amount of targets before yelling out, "Illuminati Transform!" Her movements became increasingly faster before disappearing completely. The only sign of her presence of the green arrows that burrow into the Glitters backs killing them. I took a swipe at one of the Glitters, splitting it in two when the others took notice of our advancement through their ranks. All ready we had taken out at least a dozen Glitters and the numbers kept on going up but their seemed to be an endless amount of them as they kept on coming wave after wave. I had then lost track of where Himeka was until a meaty thud came from one of the Glitter Defender's shield and something, or someone, heavy hit me causing me to stumble backwards and in my arms laid an unconscious Himeka who had blood dripping from her head and rage filled my mind. I charged one of the Glitters blindly cutting it up to be stabbed at by one of the spearmen and got bashed by one of the defender's shield and I stumble back to see that they had started to surround myself and Himeka and they were closing in. I looked around trying to find an opening and my hope dwindled as I didn't see any when my last resort plan came to mind.

"_Eclipse, please lend me your strength. Just for this one time."_

"_Your wish is my command."_ I could feel the power course through my body but something crossed my mind. _'Your wish is my command? That doesn't sound like Eclipse at all... I will ask him about it later I guess. Right now, I need to get Himeka into safety.' _ As my power increased, I braced myself for the oncoming demon influence to feel nothing and I smirked as I gripped my scythe even tighter. I slung Himeka over one of my shoulder and braced myself to for the run.

Cryofall! Northern Wind!" I conjured a ball of ice energy in my hand before hurling it into the sky and then threw my scythe in front of me before sprinting forward. The scythe spun around, cutting through the Glitters with ease before I reached out and grabbed it to have a shower of ice spikes fall down on the demons in front of me leaving a path wide open. I glanced to the right to see Blaze's group starting to make their way back to the main group with Ms. Ara and they started through the gap I made in the enemy line. and I smirked knowing that they must be done broadcasting as well. Before long, I broke the line to find that fewer of the starting defender groups remained and some of them were battered, bloodied, and exhausted. I shuffled through the group, slashing at some of the Glitters along the way before entering the main building to set Himeka down with the other injured students. I looked at her peaceful sleeping face and brushed away a strand of hair before kissing her on the fore head and left to help with the defense line. Ara then broke through the line with the two other students that went with Blaze and Ina but those two were missing.

"Wait Ara, where's Ina and Blaze!?" She looked behind her as if they were going to appear through the hole she had created but soon more demons filled in the gap and she cursed and tried to go back to only meet spear heads and shields and Kiyo came up to my side and we both fought back to back with Jewel off in the distance holding her own ground.

"Nyte, where's Blaze and Ina?" I only shook my head as I grabbed a spear that was thrusted at me and threw it back at the spearman killing him and I could hear Kiyo growl slightly as he threw a kunai into one of the Glitter Archers. The fight went on when two specific people started to hack their way through our defense lines, tossing my fellow students aside like a wet paper towel.

"It's Mari...

"And Kat... Nyte, you can deal with Mari, I got Kat."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah," he drew one of his kunais with a grim tone in his voice, "I'm sure I can." He then charged off and Kat smiled evilly as she charged him.

"Mari sees that Nyte is using Eclipse's powers, but she's confused why he's not his destructive self anymore. But, oh well." She lunged forward at me with her case in hand and I glarred at her as I charged her.

"Cryofall!"

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

"Please send help immediatl-" I was cut off from the radio as a spear burrowed into it destroying it and I jumped backwards, drawing my gun and shot the spearman who threw it at me. "We need to get out of here, now!" The two others nodded and I drew both my swords out and charged into the fray with them burning.

"Inferno Blade!" I hacked and slashed at all the Glitters that came close to myself while Ina and the others followed doing the same as well when Ms. Ara came crashing through the demons but she looked different. She had silvery white hair and intimidating red eyes that were as sharp as daggers with the intent on killing, but they softened when she laid eyes on us.

"Ah, you're all OK. Aisha and I were worried that you were in trouble when they started to leech off troops on your position and I came to give some assistance." She turned on her heel and raised her staff blocking a stab at her before twirling it around and brought the tip down through the demon with a sickly crunch.

"But how are we going to get out?" One of the students asked as the hole Ara made quickly closed up and she slapped herself on the head as she looked around when when I noticed an explosion of ice and the crunch of metal on bone reverberated through the battle ground. I looked over at the source to see Nyte carrying Himeka on his shoulder and I pointed over at him and everyone gaze tracked over to where I was pointed and everyone started to run towards it with Ara and the other two students first and Ina and I in the back covering their rear. We held our position for a while before following for a short distance when we were cut off by a Glitter defender's shield. I threw back my Nasod arm before hurling it into the Glitters shield, smashing through it sending it flying backwards into the crowd but they slowly started to close the gap to a point only one of us would get through if the other one distracted them and I knew what I had to do.

"Ina, only one of us will make it through that gap."

"No Blaze, I know what you're thinking but I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not going to lose you in this battle!"

"Neither am I." Through her stubbornness and I knew only one thing I could do to snap her out of it. I grabbed her and brought her into a kiss before pulling away and looked into her eyes with passion.

"Ina, I love you. I will admit it here and I am not going to let you die here and now so go!" I pushed her away and she started to walk towards the opening as I blocked a strike aimed for her. "Go!" She took off running and the gap started to close around her and I smiled slightly when I heard a ow chuckle behind me."

"Oh, you're a sweet one aren't you~." I turned around and glared at the person that stood in front of me to find it was Ender and she peered at me slyly. "Too bad you won't live to see her again Blaze."

She drew her scythe and aimed at me when I noticed the Glitters formed a circle around us and I glared at her through my visor.

"Teleport." She vanished from my sight and I looked around frantically when I felt a sharp pain in my back that I ignored and I spun around swinging to meet metal on metal. We both locked weapons and I jumped backwards.

"Double Slash!" I lunged forward slashing both of my swords in an X motion which she blocked but she didn't see my punch as I drove it into her gut. She slid back wards, whipping away some blood that had trickled out of her mouth and I ran forward to strike her when I looked up shocked at the sight above. The sounds of fighting were silenced as we all looked up at the second massive ship that appeared above us and I was sure this was more reinforcements for the assault but Ender's face was contorted with confusion and fear when multiple single man fighter planes shot out from the underside of the ship and started to fly around in formations, strafing the demons that were attacking. I smirked and took the moment while Ender was distracted to lunge forward and launch her up into the air to deliver a flurry of strikes. She landed on the hard ground with a thud and I smirked as I ran forward to finish her off.

"Enough of this foolishness... Time for you to die." She said in a low voice as I started to strike down on her, but she teleported away and my sword went straight into a Glitter defender's shield, full force. He struck his shield upwards, knocking my sword away and my hand was shocked from the impact and I started to notice the fatigue of battle set into my bones and muscles. I drew my gun with one hand and fired off two more shots before a Glitter spear man swung up hacking off the end of my gun in a gagged angle. I thew it into one of the Glitters and he fell dead before two more took his place and they pressed forward on me. I extended the sword blade in my arm out and activated my shield as thigns started to get desperate. I blocked a lunge at myself when an arrow found it's way through my armored pants and I grunted in pain. A Glitter then found my blind spot and exploited it giving me barely enough time to block with my sword blade but I watched in horror as the blade shattered when i blocked the strike. The broken end of the blade clattered onto the ground and I took a step back not knowing what I was going to do, I was out of options. I yelled in pain as a spear head burrowed into my Nasod arm, destroying it and I fell onto the ground raising my shield to cover myself and I knew this wan't going to hold with its restrictions.

"Ene, disable all safety protocols linking to my shield!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

"... Safety protocols are disabled but... No it can't be." She left the spot on my hud that she usually stays in and my eyes went wild as the spearman jabbed at my shield. I could feel the core of it get hotter and hotter and the shield started to illuminate brighter and brighter when I saw Ender appear again.

"I told you you will die!" She brought her scythe down against my shield and I saw the power levels of the shield go exponential before illuminating a blinding light and exploded. The pain was excruciating before I blacked out for a second. I opened my eyes slightly and my breath was raspy as I looked through the cracked visor with my system studdering, "S-S-System over lo-load detected. System shut-t-ting dow-ow-wn." In the distorted HUD I could see a different AI on screen that look familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it when one of the small aircraft hovered over me and descended before I blacked out once more.

"I'm... Sorry Ina..."

* * *

_**Ember's POV:**_

_**-Before the Airships arrival-**_

I let my armored plating slide around my body before having it click into place. I took my sword sheaths and strapped them to my back and I could feel the power course through my body as my suit activated and my El stone's glowed brightly. I looked at my pendent and tightened my grip around it before putting it over my neck. _'Please, please be OK Blaze.'_

"Captain Ember, drop zone in 3 minutes." I nodded and rushed over to my own launch bay to get into my own fighter and I started it up. My ammunition reserves were full and all the missile pods were loaded and the duel gatling cannons were spinning up and had full degree of motion.

"Dropping in 1 minute." I activated my helmet and my HUD came alive and I could see my fellow squad mates were linked together in the system.

"All right everyone, we know that demons are the main target and we've got a group of friendlies that are engaging them in one central area. Jill, take your Blood Dargon Squadron and provide fire support. War Dog Squadron, you're with me to proved cover of the Blood Dragons. Our objective is to secure the area and remove the demon's presence."

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is the NKAF The Relentless, we are over the target area. Launching the Intervention squads now!" I braced myself for the drop and my body felt weightless for a moment before I gunned the engines and we all sped off to our targets.

* * *

_**Ina's POV:**_

I gapped at the large ship that flew over head and the smaller fighters that were launched from it but I was quickly brought back to reality as I ducked under a spear thrust. I sent my chains after him before swinging them around flinging multiple Glitters out of my way but more just replaced them and I started to get desperate. My original attempt to get out of here after Blaze kissed me failed as the Glitters filled up the gap quickly and I was slowly being pushed away from the main group. I punched at a few of the Glitters away but they just kept on coming and I knew this was going to be the end of me when one of the fighters flew over me shooting around my area, killing off the glitters and I head a feminine voice speak.

"Proto, take over the Intervention!" A girl with a waist long pony tail landed in front of me wielding these two large swords and I couldn't find anything to say. "Are you all right?"

"I-I-I guess."

"I heard your distress call and I came as soon as I could. Glad to find you're all right!" She then lunged forward attacking the Glitters with amazing precision and strength and she cut them down with ease.

"Distress call? Core, did you have anything to do with this?"

"_Of course Master, I'm here to help you and calling for one of those fighters to help."_ I sighed and thanked the core when the girl walked towards me with her swords sheathed as her own plane was defending us both. Her helmet started to fold back into her suit and she had blazing red eyes with a flame imprint in them just like Blaze when I noticed a familiar necklace around her neck.

"From what Proto had told me, you know where Blaze might be. Please tell me, where is he!?"

"I don't know where he i-"

"Wait Ember!?"

"Ene? Is that you?"

"It is! Oh my god, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice!"

"Ene, what's the problem?"

'_How does she know Ene? Could she be...'_

"It's Blaze. He's in trouble and- AH!" Ene's voice had disappeared in a static haze before a large explosion shook the ground beneath us causing me to fall over but Ember stood her ground and a look of worry filled her face as her own craft hovered low enough for her to jump on and she offered her hand out to me. I took it and she hauled me up onto the craft before speeding away towards the explosion and we both braced ourselves for the worst as we reached the blast zone. The bodies of demons were around the area and in the center of it all was one lone figure and I nearly hurled knowing who it was.

"Blaze..." The girl, whose name I just learned is Ember, jumped off the craft and ran over to his side and I slid off feeling queazy and nauseous as I looked at him. His chest rose raggedly with his right arm sparking but worst of all, his left arm was stripped most of his flesh and muscle. I bent onto my knees and hurled before looking back at the girl to see a faint tear roll down her cheek before she picked Blaze up carefully before getting onto her little craft and sped off. As she was getting onto his craft, I saw something shiny slide past his head and land on the ground before she took off full throttle, throwing my hair back. I walked over to the object that fell off of Blaze to see it was his necklace and I help it close to my chest as I looked up to see two ships firing on the now smoking Blue ship and the portal no longer was open as it made its retreat. Cheering echoed through the school ground as the demon started to vanish when Himeka came running to my side excited.

"We did it Ina! We did it! Oh everything is so exciting. Nyte is apparently part of this group called the Blizzard of Fates and he was promoted to Commander! Hey wait... Where's Blaze?" I felt a tear slide down my face and I looked down at his necklace before at the airship and then at Himeka who under stood everything. "I'm sorry Ina..."

She hugged me and I broke down crying into her shoulder before she led me back to the others.

* * *

_**Ember's POV:**_

I took off with Blaze in my lap, bleeding out and I had Proto in his systems monitoring his vitals and they were dropping fast. I went full throttle back to the Relentless, who was engaging the other enemy ship and I called ahead.

"This is Ember to the Relentless, I need you to lower your shield for myself to enter!"

"That's a negative Ember. Protocol says that we can't lower our shields until the area is secure. We've all ready taken damage and we are not going to lose this ship."

"Jeffery, I've got a patient that is in critical conditions and he's dying in my lap as we speak. Lower the shields damn it!"

"I'm sorry but protocol says that-"

"THIS IS MY BROTHER I'M TALKING ABOUT FOR FUCK SAKES!" I was so close to crying and their was a pause in the radio before his voice came back online.

"All right. I've lowered the shields near the medical bay but you owe me one Ember.

"Thank you." I gunned the engines once more and made it through the shields all right, making a quick landing before sprinting down the hallway to the medical ward of the ship. "You need to help him!" I said. Desperation laced my voice as I looked at the shocked doctors and Nasod medical workers and they ran over quickly taking Blaze from my arms and placed him into one of the medical pods.

"Heart rate dropping, we need to stabilize him!" I watched on as the doctors worked furiously for a few minutes before one of them came over to me with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Captain, we've stabilized his condition but his left arm... It's going to need to be amputated and replaced with a Nasod arm. The amount of breaks in the The ones in his hands are pulverized and his arms are fractured in to many places that it would never heal."

I nodded glumly and looked down at my armor to see the ivory white sheen was now covered in a crimson red sheen. I walked out of the medical room as Blaze's pod was moved into the surgery room and I headed off to drop my armor off into the repair and cleaning shop before hopping back on my Intervention as the ship was taken off red alert and I started my patrol around the school grounds. Satisfied, I banked to the right and landed it softly near where Mistress Eve was before hopping off to report on the patrol.

"Air patrol is complete and the area is secured you Majesty."

"Good work Ember. Can you hang around a bit longer down here a bit longer for some security reasons? These students been through a lot and I think they might feel a bit better knowing they've got someone to protect them." I nodded and sat in my Intervention looking around the area at at the defensives the students had put up in such a short time looked flimsy but seeing that it held up kind of well against the demons, I was impressed. Most of the school was destroyed but the office and records buildings where incredibly still intact. I was busy looking around when that same light brown haired girl came up to me with a smile and she had pink haired elf, what looked like a blue haired half elf, a blue haired human, and this black haired Nasod human. I waved at them and tried to smile that only came out half heartedly when the brown hair girl bowed to me.

"Thank you very much ma'am for saving me."

"It was nothing. By the way, I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Ember, Blaze's sister, and this is Proto." Proto materialized to the side of my and she gave a wave before coming back into my system.

"My name is Ina."

"Himeka."

"Kiyomaru, nice to meet you."

"Nyte Obsidia."

"Jewel..."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Though what we really are here for is... How's Blaze doing?" My smile disappeared and I sighed before looking up at the Relentless then back down at the group of students before me. "He will be all right... But he won't be the Blaze you knew before."

"Can we see him?" Kiyomaru asked." I didn't really have an answer and I looked over at Eve for an answer and she nodded her head saying yes and I placed my hand against my ear piece calling for a transport to pick us up. It arrived and the kids shuffled in as I started my engines and we made it up to the ship. As they got off, the marveled at the size of the place and I waved my hand for them to follow. They complied and we soon headed off to the medical ward.

"How's the patient doing?" I asked one of the doctors."

"He's doing fine and we just got done with the surgery. In fact, he should be waking up real soon." We all pilled in to find Blaze sleeping in one of the beds soundly and I frowned slightly seeing his left arm robotic but at the same time relieved that he's alive. I looked at him surprised by how much he had grown up and happy that he has friends like these and in the middle of my thought, he started to stir.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

I started to wake up from what I thought would be an eternal slumber to find myself in this brightly light room. I looked around slightly to spot all my friends, but I was focused on some one else in particular behind them all. "Sis..." I could see her smile slightly and everyone gave me a warm smile. "Himeka, Ina, Jewel, Nyte, and Kiyo. You're all here?"

"Well of course dummy." Kiyo said and I rolled my eyes when I lifted up my left arm to find it was metallic.

"What about the school?"

"It's completely wrecked minus some buildings." I sat up in my bed still looking at my arm when I felt something missing. I looked down at my chest and felt around, but I couldn't find my necklace when Ina stepped forward with a kurt smile.

"I believe this is yours." She reached over my head and slid my necklace over my head and looked at me sternly before slapping me across the face. Everyone went wide eyed by her action but soon I saw their jaws drop as she kissed me again." Please, don't do anything stupid again."

I looked at her then at Ember for help but she only chuckled and I looked back at Ina. "I promise."

* * *

**Anon: And chapter done! Longest chapter I've ever done in FF EVER! And this is to make up for that long period of non updates... And for the people who had read that I will be at a programming camp today... That was partially true. I'm going to it next week wince my parents thought it was today =w= Not sure how but they did.  
**

**Ember: YAY! I'm here... *Slaps Blaze Eve style* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**

**Blaze: (# **_**-**_** )**

**Ina: NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! *Slaps Blaze Eve style as well***

**Blaze: (## **_**O**_** )**

**And of course, if anyone is wondering, the two big ships that arrived are the NKAF The Relentless and the NKAF Absolution. The interventions are practically a one man fighter jet that you kind of ride like a bike with an exposed top and pilot for ease of use armed with Duel rotatable gatling gun cannons along with missile pods on the outside. Hope this chapter was long enough for all of you all, PEACE!**

**Eve: *Jumping up and down* Anon makes the Nasods seem so cool~ *Hugs him tightly***

**Zaki and Saki: *Glaring at Eve***

**Anon: *Fearing that he's going to be either in the middle of a fight or a tug of war***

***Connection lost***


	10. Chapter 9 New Rival, New Allies

_**New Rival, New Ally**_

* * *

_**Kiyomaru's POV:**_

It's been a few weeks since the attack on the High School and this would be about graduation time but that had to be postponed as the academy was still under construction. Most of the main buildings had burnt down minus a few dorms, main office and the armory. The wounded students were all shipped off to one the prototype Titan class vessels, the Absolution, while the other one, The Relentless, stood back to help with the reconstruction and ran security around the area. Blaze had been cooped up in The Relentless ever since the accident and Ina has been going up to see him but the others, Nyte, Himeka, Jewel, and I still haven't seen him for a while. From what I heard from Ina, he's been training with his sister to use that new arm of his. They even gave Jewel and AI unit, for her robot Rose, to help her in combat. But, Blaze and Jewel weren't the only ones that had changed in the past few weeks. I, myself, wanted to get stronger with my wind powers after finding out that the amount of damage I was dealing to the demons wasn't as sufficient as I would have liked so I uh... I kind of ate a wind shard hehe... Aisha did give me a good scolding about how I could have died by doing that but she was impressed when I started to cut through the target dummies with ease. I grew my hair out though I kept it covering my right eye and it now has some white streaks going through it. I wear a white hoodie with a silver cloud on the back of it along with a headband, with a sheet of metal on the front of it, some baggy pants with kunai holsters on the both sides along with some white sneakers with blue clouds on the side.

Himeka's hair has grown longer by a little bit and has turned into a darker shade of pink and now her eyes seem to glow in the sunlight and she wears a light pink shade of eyeshadow. She wears a nature styled tank top with an over lapping Capri jacket and a wavy skirt that has a small belt, and on her arm is this green rune of two flowers intertwined with each other.

Nyte now wears this white and blue jacket with some blue pants, white and blue sneakers, and some white gloves ever since he had became the leader of The Blizzards of Fates.

Ina's hair had grown slightly longer with her original highlights faded. She had also started to wear some armored plating consisted of a knight like top piece with spiked shoulder pads and her nasod core placed at the top piece of her armor. Multiple chains wrap around her arms from shoulder and down that move by themselves which she calls hydras, along with a silver skirt at the bottom with chains hanging around her waist. She also has some iron boots that go up to her knees with smaller chains that connect the top of the boot and stop at her ankle.

Everyone had changed ever since the battle for Velder High and for some it was for the better good but there was something that was still bothering me. I laid my back against a tree not to far from the main buildings when I pulled out a necklace I got from the battle with Kat on the day on the attack. It was a black chained necklace that originally had this dark purple crystal in the center of it that had this dark aura to it.

_I charged at Kat who looked at me with an evil smile, but there was something different about her. There was this dark aura that was around her and there was this necklace that had this dark essence around it. I hardened my glare at her and she smirked at me with one of her feline teeth sticking out when I noticed that even her features had also changed to a darker tone. I was brought back to reality as I ducked under a one of Kat's green fireballs. Rolling forward under them I came face to face with Kat with her dagger swinging and we locked blades before I swung my leg around, kicking Kats leg from under her. She rolled backwards and pushed up bringing her back to her feet and she threw even more fire balls which I dodged before rushing up to Kat with a ball of concentrated wind energy and I thrusted it into her chest._

"_Sonic Boom!" _

_The ball exploded flinging Kat backwards and cutting her arms, legs and one across her cheek along with damaging the gem in her necklace when two large airships appeared with one of them engaging the blue airship while the other one launched these fighters that started to strafe the incoming demons Kat hissed sightly as she saw and I took the moment to throw a kunai at her. She backflipped and her necklace started to fly away from her body and I focussed on that as I got 5 kunais ready to throw._

"_Wind Blades!"_

_I threw all five of the kunais within a second of each other and the first three missed by a fraction of an inch of each other and the fourth one nicked the edge turning it slightly to have the fifth one hit dead center, shattering the crystal when a large explosion shook the ground causing her to stumble when she landed causing her necklace to fall of and her eyes turned to her normal bright tiffany green color. She looked around quickly then at me and her eyes were full of confusion when these group of warriors bursted through in the to the right of me and met up with Nyte while these armored infantry jumped off of their fighters to support us. When I looked back to where Kat was, she had already left leaving behind that necklace._

* * *

I held that necklace in front of me and I looked at it sadly but at the same time with anger and curiosity when Jewel spoke up.

"Now where did you get that necklace?"

I jumped slightly and looked to my side to find Jewel leaning against the same tree looking at me with her half lidded eyes and I smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure why I have this, but before I destroyed the crystal in the center of it, it had this dark, evil feeling to it. This was also the thing that was around Kat's neck and when it was destroyed and fell off, she almost seemed to change her. Do you have any clue to what this might be Jewel?"

"I've got no data on this thing nor does my database have any info on what it might be. If you want to get some more info on what this might be, you should try talking to Aisha."

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

As if on cue, Aisha appeared behind the tree we were leaning up against and I got up to my feet in a hurry.

"Ah, Ms. Aisha! I was about to find you to ask you about this necklace."

I gave her the necklace and as she examined it, her smile turned to a frown and looked up at me.

"Kiyo, where did you get this thing? Do you have any idea what this is?"

"What is it then?"

"This necklace uses dark el crystals to manipulate the wearers mind, warping it into a darker selves. It infects its host with dark energy and soon their mind is completely taken over by it is very important for you to tell me where you got this thing."

"I... I got it off of Kat..." "Who?"

"Kat. She's that tiffany green haired cat like girl that had attacked with the demons and is also one of four girls we've encountered back in Bethma."

Aisha looked down at the necklace when she noticed Eve approaching her with a serious face on.

"Eve, what is it this time?"

"Perimeter breach. One of those girls were caught just inside the schools perimeter and I'm going to see what she was up too."

She left and Aisha followed for a few steps before turning to address Jewel and myself.

"You two can come along if you want to."

I looked at Jewel and she only shrugged slightly before we both went to follow Ms. Aisha and Ms. Eve to come to an open field near the buildings. There we waiting when two Interventions flew over head and circled around and my hopes started to rise as I saw a tuft of green hair flutter about as they passed over us. As the two landed, Blaze's sister, Ember stepped off of her craft and a second unknown person stepped off in this black and white armor and helmet that resembled Oberon's helmet with a person that I thought I would never see again in person. It was Kat.

"Kat?"

She turned and looked at me and a smile had started to spread across her face.

"Kiyo!~"

She got up from the Interventions seat and ran towards me before glomping me and that took me by some surprise since that last time they had met she had tried to kill him. In the back ground I could see Ember had started to draw one of her swords with the other person put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head and she complied by resheathing her sword.

"Blaze, report."

Eve addressed the black armored fellow behind Ember and the name she called out drew my attention.

"Wait, Blaze?"

My thoughts went wild connection the pieces together and took everything in when his helmet collapsed back in on itself and retracted back into his armor revealing the familiar spiked black hair and fiery red eyes of my friend.

"We found her on the outskirts of Velder High and when we went down to investigate she didn't put up a fight nor did she look like she was in any condition to fight back."

I took a step back and looked at her and looked her over to see that she was thinner than usual and her eyes had some bags under them as well. I couldn't think of what Kat has been through in the past few weeks.

"Well I guess I'll be taking my leave."

To a normal person, Jewels voice would have been calm and normal with her ever normal half lidded eyes. But, to me, her words held some venom in them and her eyes were cold and piercing as she looked at Kat and I. Blaze saw this is well and nodded to me as he took Kat by the arm and I understood what he said.

"I'll take Kat down to the medical tent down here... You go straighten things out with Jewel."

He took Kat by the shoulder and leaded her to the medical tents while Ember took the two Interventions back to The Relentless. I quickly caught up with Jewel and she was still in a sour mood as I started to walk side by side with her.

"So tell me, what's up with you Jewel?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, don't give me that. I've known you too long to know thats not true at all so tell me, what's wrong?"

She abruptly turned to me with a sad face that took me by surprise and looked me in the face.

"Then tell me this, what are your feelings for Kat?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what are your feelings for Kat."

"My feelings towards her are just of child hood friends and that's all."

I looked at her and still looked at me when I finally figured everything out and I grinned at her.

"Jewel, are you jealous or something?"

She turned around and I could see a faint blush appear before she did so and my grin only widened.

"N-No it's nothing like that! I'm just... Just worried that you might like her more than me..."

"That definitely sound like jealousy to me.~"

"I'm not jealous!"

She turned around quickly and a blush was still on her face and I bent down to get face to face with her.

"But if you really want me to settle who I love more, then here."

I pulled my face mask down and brought her face into a kiss. her eyes went wide with surprise when I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Does that prove I love you more?"

She answered me by pulling me into another kiss and we continued for another second when I heard a snicker behind me.

"So you two decided to make out then?"

I turned around with a major blush on my face to find Blaze leaning against a tree snickering at us with Ina and I walked over to him bonking him in the head slightly.

"Says the person that kissed Ina in the middle of combat then presumed to blow himself up!"

"OI! The kiss was relevant to get her to get to safety... But the blowing up part wasn't really planed hehe..."

I looked at the two of them as they both started to blush slightly as well when the next thing I know, Himeka jumped down from that same tree with a camera in hand a a smile spread across her face. That smile could only mean that-

"YOU GOT A PICTURE OF US KISSING!?"

I yelled at her when I heard Nyte start to laugh before seeing him fall out of the tree straight on his back still laughing slightly.

"Yep, we sure did. You two honestly are cute together.~"

"And the hell were you two doing up in that tree in the first place?"

"Oh they were kissing each other up there.~"

Everyone looked at Blaze and both Nyte and Himeka jaws dropped.

"H-How did you..."

"When I flew over head doing a recon run, I spotted the two of you in the tree due to my Nasod eye enhancements."

"Well other than having you spying on the two of us, it's good to see that you're doing fine in the past few weeks. Are you going to stay up in The Relentless or are you finally going to stay down here?"

"From what my sister says, this was the last day of training that I will be doing with her and I will be staying down here from now on until we all graduate."

He gave us all a friendly smile and I looked at everone with a smirk and they nodded and took a step towards Blaze and he took a step backwards carefully.

"Guys?"

"Oh it's nothing~. Just a welcome back gift from us all.~ GET HIM!"

At that we all glomped him and ended in one giant pile and we all started to laugh.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

Summer has been eventful as the school was finally completely rebuilt with some extra features installed for future attacks along with the graduation ceremony. Most, if not all, of the students that had been taken out of the school for medical reasons, have returned to stay back at the school and to attend the graduation as the seniors become full fledged warriors, fighters, and protectors of the El. During the reconstruction, my sister and I went back down into Velder and paid a visit to my parents and they were over joyed to see Ember again along with myself. Especially since word of the attack has spread all around the area quickly. But, ever since the reconstruction of Velder High was complete, so was the security detail that The Relentless had with us along with my sisters visit with me and they left.

School had started again and I wondered where the summer break had went as I hacked and slashed at a training dummy when I noticed Raven coming over. I finished the sword technique with jab and an uppercut before sheathing my swords and turned to Raven.

"You need anything?"

"You've been asked to go to the main office. Apparently, there's someone there that wants to talk to you."

Nodding, I exited the training grounds quickly and made my ways through the campus, reaching the main office. Knocking on the brown oak door, I got a, "Come in," from Ariel so I opened it to see Eve, Ariel, and- Ember!?

"Wait, Ember!?"

"Sup lil' brother."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been sitting here talking with both Ariel and Eve for a while and they said yes in me bringing you into the mission." "Wait, mission?"

"Ember asked permission to take you and temporarily out of school for a mission and I will leave the details for her to explain to you and your friends."

"Wait, you mean that-"

"Of course they're coming along. As an individual is your strong but with your friends your an even stronger one. Everyone has their limitations Blaze."

I clutched my left arm loosely a the unpleasant memory came to mind when my sister stood up and ruffled my hair slightly.

"I've all ready got two other people out there telling your friends to pack their things and to meet up at the schools new runway for pick up. See you then lil' brother."

After packing my things, I made my way down to the runway to see this airship waiting on the runway. Rushing over to it, I was greeted by two soldiers that stood guard over the ships entrance. The nodded at me and I returned it as I walked onto the ship to be greeted by Ina. She smiled at me and lead me to the bunks we were sharing with the others to find Himeka and Nyte all ready there and we all were waiting for Jewel and Kiyo to come onto the ship. Once they both got onto the ship, my sister came into the bunk room asking us all to come up to the bridge and strap in as we took off. We started to roll down the runway, gaining speed as we went before we started to leave the ground. We looked around as we passed over Velder and went out into open seas when my sister started to talk to us.

"Welcome to the Garuda. This is a state of the art Gecko class stealth assault ship. This is made for recon missions for the main ship but don't worry, this ship is fully outfitted with a strong shield system along with 6 main battery guns on the bottom along with multiple other weapon systems. This ship can stand its own in a fight but it's not made for all out war."

We all listened intently to intently to what she had said and it only made me want to join the Nasod Task Force when I'm done with school even more when one of the pilots started to speak.

"Captain, we've got an unidentified ship that's not responding with any IFF tags."

"Hhhmmm... I thinks it's in our best interest to let this pass by. Maybe it's a just a glitch in their system."

I wasn't so sure about it, there was something fishy about that ship down there and my suspicions only hardened as Himeka started to get this gloomy atmosphere to her. "Hey, what's wrong Himeka?"

Nyte asked her and she sat down in a spar seat.

"I can hear... Hear an animal crying for help. I don't know where but it sounds like it's coming from that ship over there..."

Ember was listening on the conversation and she looked towards the ship before looking down at the onboard clock and then looked at the Captain.

"Captain, if I would say, we are well ahead of schedule and The Relentless has plenty of ships to protect her if she was attacked. I say we should go in and check this ship out. There's something about that ship that doesn't feel right about it and I would like to confirm that suspicion."

"Hmm... Very well. Axton, change course for an intercept rout with that freighter, Ashly, get the COMs ready to hail that ship and to get some answers for the mysterious behavior."

"Yes, sir!"

The ship started to shift over and we slowly made our way over to the ship while at the same time, Himeka's condition only got worse making Nyte worry even more when Ashly hailed the other ship.

"Unidentified vessel, this is the NKAF Garuda. Please state your name and your reason for not displaying and IFF tags."

"We are the Transporting vessel Akiba, we are experiencing technical difficulties with our transponder but we will get it up in no time."

I doubted them and I took a glance at Himeka to see her clutching her head in pain and Nyte was at her side trying to sooth her and Ember took a glance at the Captain and he knew what she was saying along with the radio operator.

"Roger that Akiba, we will be sending down some support troops to help out with your repairs."

"N-No need for that! We've got everything under control there's no need to send someone down!"

"We insist in helping any vessel that's in need so we insist on coming on board and helping out."

There was a moment of silence in the transmission before they agreed and my sister turned in a hurry to get to the catapults.

"Nyte, you should stay here with Himeka until we get all of this sorted out."

Nyte nodded and the rest of us made it down to the launch bay to see three Interventions prepped for launch. Ember got onto hers and I sat in mine with Ina sitting behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist for support while Kiyo and Jewel sat in the other one.

"Eeerrr... Ms. Ember?"

"Just call me Ember."

"Ember, I don't know how to fly one of these..."

"No prob, I'll just have Proto fly it."

"Who?"

Proto then appeared in front of Kiyo and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Me silly.~ I'm Ember's AI, nice to meet you!"

She extended her hand and Kiyo shook with along with Jewel before she went into the Interventions system powering it up. The launch bay soon opened up as the catapults runway extended downwards from the center of the ship.

"Launch!"

The Interventions launched into the open air and we made it down to the deck of the transport vessel to be met with three of the crew. We jumped off our rides and they flew back on autopilot to the Garuda and the center crew member smiled at us as we approached him when a large warning came from Ene.

"Warning! There's a large spike in energy around this ship!"

I looked around us and braced myself as cannons started to pop from compartments along the ship and started to shoot at the Garuda. It banked over avoiding some of the shots and let the shields take the beating from the ones they couldn't avoid when the three drew guns and aimed them at us. The center guy drew his pistol and aimed it at Embers head and pulled the trigger to have her duck under it before grabbing his wrist with one hand and with the other, she forced his arm to pivot inwardly with a snap as bones broke and popped out of their socket. He screamed in pain and staggered away as her helmet folded around her head and her eyes glowed to life to a crimson red tint when Kiyo threw one of his kunais with extreme precision knocking one of the mens guns away while Jewel had Rose knock the other gun out of the persons hand before knocking him out when the ship shuttered and rolled to the right a little as the Garuda returned fire with it's 6 main cannons. The angle was so extreme that we started to slide in one direction and Ina and I fell though one of the hatches leading to the storage deck underneath. We both landed with a thud and I got up a bit disoriented while Ina groaned and was barley moving.

"Ina!?"

I checked on her to find a gash on her fore head bleeding badly and I took a piece of gauze from one of my armors compartments and wrapped it around her head tightly that it will stay but not tight enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable when a roar took my attention away from Ina. I hid her well in between some boxes before going to the next room to investigate the roar and my jaw dropped as I saw the creature before me. Right in front of me tied down was a blue wyvern that was struggling to get free. I approached it cautiously and it tried to turn and get a lock at me but was only successful in moving some due to its restraints. I extended my sword with a click and it started to struggle even more to get free, jerking around aggressively but started to calm down as it felt the restraints getting cut. I made my way down from it's tail up to its head and finished releasing him by breaking the metal bands that held his wings when it lunged at me and pinned me against the ships wall. He looked at me with some interest and I reached my hand out tentatively and placed on his head to have a cold spike run down my arm and my head started to have a severe head ache along with a burning sensation on the top of my right hand. The wyvern gave out one last mighty roar before opening its wings, shoot a blue fire ball up at the ceiling blasting it open and flew out through the opening. I stayed stunned there for a second before remembering Ina and rushes out to find her walking around wondering where I was. When I saw her, she immediately ran up to me and hugged me tightly before we went topside to find the ship had surrendered and form what I saw, I could tell what they were up to from the start. They were smugglers trying to get this rare creature to some unknown client and we left the ship to the local authorities while we made our way to the randevu point with The Relentless and the rest of the fleet.

I was laying down in my bed with my arm over my eyes reviewing the past events of my sister asking for my friends and I to come along to help her on a mission and now the weird encounter with these smugglers and that blue wyvern. '_What's with me and these strange events?'_ A searing pain on the top of my hand brought me out of my train of thought and I pulled my off form over my eyes and looked at my hand to see a blue symbol glowing on it. The symbol was just this outline of a wyverns head and it glowed for a second before vanishing without a trace. My thoughts pondered what that was about, and even Ene was stumped on what happened there as well when Ina came knocked on the door and entered.

"We're nearing the fleet. Ember wants us all on the bridge ASAP."

Nodding, I sat up still in my armor form the battle before and made my way to the bridge where everyone was watching the massive fleet that laid in front of us. Multiple medium and small sized ships surrounded the two massive vessels which could only be The Relentless and the Absolution. We circled around the fleet, hailing them to have permission to enter the fleets perimeter and to dock with The Relentless. Getting the OK to go in, our ship banked hard to starboard (Or for those who don't know this term, to the right) and zipped in between the ships and I had to say, this was a fast ship for being so large. Reaching The Relentless, we docked with it and entered the hanger bay and I saw my sister smiling softly as the ship came to a halt with a clunk.

"This is our stop. Pack up your things for this is where you will be living for some time. Plus, there's some people I want you to meet."

We all went to pick our stuff up and made our way through the off ramp to find my sister talking to this tanned man with black, spiked back hair, and this other woman with red hair like Embers that was held back in this short pony tail. Ember turned around with a smile and walked towards us with a smile.

"Since you'll be staying here for some time, it would be better if you got to know the crew around here in these block of the ship. The only squadrons here are the Blood Dragons and Wardog with myself as the leader of the Blood Dragons. May I introduce both Jill and Haar."

The two walked up to each of us shaking our hands with a smile while Ember talked in the background.

"Jill here is second in command of the Blood Dragons and I have to say is probably one of few people I can trust my life with and Haar here is the leader of the Wardog squadron, the group I was originally in charge of. They're both great fighters and you'll meet the rest of the squad later. Speaking of which, do you mind showing them their quarters Jill?"

"No problem!" The red head said and gestured her hand for us to follow. We went though some corridors before coming over to the barracks section where we got our own individual rooms with the girls on the left side and the guys on the right. I chucked my duffle on the ground and took my gear off before laying down in my bed, which was comfier than I thought it would be and closed my eyes to rest for a bit. I knew that it will be some time until we would be a while until my sis had to bring us together to tell us about the mission.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! I'm not sure what's with me since school got out but... I'M SO SORRY! DX HERE TAKE THEM TAKE THEM! *handing out free muffins and cookies covered in Nutella***

**Elgang: HOW COME WE AREN'T IN IT ANYMORE!?**

**Anon: Cause it's based on the OC's...**

**Eve: Will I make an appearance?**

**Anon: ... Maybe X3**

**Elgang but Eve: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Elsa: Am I going to be in here?**

**Anon: I might think of a way~**

**Anyway, review and tell me how I'm doing on my stories =w= until next time!... which might be in a short while or a long one XD**


	11. Chapter 10 Nirvash

_**Nirvash**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

* * *

I dreamt about that wyvern and how it looked at me with out a killing intention before it left. I had so many questions about that event and to few answers about it. That dream was interrupted by a large explosion. It shook the entire ship and I looked up groggily wonder what was going on when another explosion flung me out of my bed. My vision flashed black for a second as my head hit the steel ground when my door opened.

"Blaze, you all right?" I looked up to see my sister, fully clothed in her armor, staring down at me and I nodded my head. "Good cause you need to suit up now!"

"Sis, what's going on!?"

"The fleet's under attack." She said blankly as she turned to leave. I stepped into my suit, closing it quickly, before running out after my sister who was quickly walking down the hall way with her red hair swaying behind her. I look out the window to see multiple ships all ready flying around engaging these black fighters. One of the ships in the fleet was burning and I flipped on my coms to hear the S.O.S.

"_This is the NKAF Andromeda! We're on fire and we are going do-"_ The transmission was cut as the ship exploded in a large fire ball before falling out of the sky into the sea of clouds bellow. I grimaced at the sight of one of our ships get destroyed when we both quickened out pace reaching the hanger. I could see my friends and I ran over to them hugging Ina.

"You guys all right?" I asked them.

"A little shaken up from the sudden attack but mostly mad that we can't really do anything." Kiyo crossed his arms pouting slightly when Ember came up behind me.

"Here, put these things into your ear." She chucked each one of them a comm and they all complied. "With these you'll be able to communicate with everyone and don't worry. You all might not know how to fly but I can guess that you'll be able to operate a turret."

Their eyes brightened up and a grin started to spread across Kiyo's and Nyte's face as the word, "Turret," was said. I looked at my sis and she was amused by the two boys reaction before she turned to Jill.

"Hey, Jill! Show these guys down to our turret stations and join us in the air ASAP."

"Roger that. Follow me." I looked at her as she lead the others down one side of the room and strapping both Himeka and Jewel in these chair that extended from the ceiling when Ember placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Blaze, lets get airborne." Nodding, we ran over to where our own Interventions were stored and I ran my hands over the controls and the seat with a smile. "Kept yours stored with mine since I've left and I've personally maintained it for you. Take good care of her."

"Thanks sis." Hoping into the pilots seat, I turned the key starting the engines and they gave off a light hum before I extended my helmet and uplinked my suit into the Intervention. Getting a green light, from my HUD, my IFF came up and the rest of the Blood Dragon squadron's info came up on the lower right hand corner. The radio came alive with chatter and I took a breath as the bay doors opened up bellow us.

"This is Blood Dragon 1 and 6. Launching!" My body went weightless as we went into free fall before I gunned my engine speeding off into battle.

"This is Wardog 2, I got two fighters on my tail and I can't shake them!" I looked around quickly to find her IFF tag flying under me. Pulling on one of the control surfaces, I rolled over into a dive unleashing a salvo of cannon rounds into on of the pursuing black fighters when the other one was blow up by cannon fire from The Relentless.

"I got one!" I heard Ina cheer in a radio channel as Kiyo came on as well.

"Still gotta keep up with my five~" I snickered as I pulled up around to join my flight in the tail position of the formation.

"We need to protect the two flag ships! Break formation and engage the enemy at will! Provide cover for Wardog squadron for they've taken a few hits."

"Hey, sis, who are these guys anyway? I've haven't seen a fighter modle with a closed canopy before."

"Don't worry about that right now Blaze. Blood Dragon's break formation!" We all broke formation, spreading out to our own areas to engage the enemy. I shot down four more fighters when some tracers that flew up across the nose of my fighter caught my attention. I looked down to see a black fighter jet come screaming up but with his cannons roaring and I banked over into a dive to dodge the stream of tracers. I looked behind me thinking that I had out maneuvered him to see the same fighter on my tail. On the nose I could make out what looked like a sharks mouth was painted on and I cursed as he kept on matching my maneuvers. I pressed on my controls pushing my Intervention faster when a plan came into my head. I cut my engines and pulled my nose up going to a stall causing the black fighter to over shoot me. Gunning the engines as I leveled out, I continued on the chase getting a missile lock. Pulling the trigger, I let one of my missiles lose and it trailed him. He dumped some flares evading the missile before pulling the same maneuver I did. He cut his own engines and swung his tail under himself but he rotated so his nose was facing down as I passed by, loading a few cannon shots into my plane. The bullets impacted my Intervention with a tremendous noise and it shuddered. The damage module on the bottom right corner of my HUD and the power level on my right engine started to fall.

"This is Blood Dragon 6! I've got this black fighter on my tail but he seem's different. He's got this shark mouth decal on his nose!"

"Shark decal on his nose... Blaze, what's your current location!?"

"Ng, right above The Relentless! My Intervention is damaged and it won't stay up in the air much longer." I ducked as a cannon shell flew over my head. I pushed down on the controls into a dive onto the upper launch deck of The Relentless. Hitting the deck hard on an emergency landing, I jumped off my Intervention rolling on the ground slightly as my plane slid into the wall with a thunk. I groaned slightly as his got up form the ground and looked up to see that same black fighter fly over.

"IA, take over the plane!" The canopy opened up and out jumped a raven haired man with armor that looked just like some of the others in the force. I rolled off to the side and jumped to my feet as he landed on top of where I was laying a moment ago and he smirked when he looked up at me. "I know that the Blood dragons had five soldiers stationed in it. So then who are you?"

I remained silent as I stared at him. His red orbs burrowed themselves into my head as he looked at me when Embers Intervention flew over and she jumped off, landing in front of me. "Back off Kaji."

"Wait, you know him sis?"

"Sis? So he's your brother eh Ember?" She remained silent as she drew her duel claymores and I myself extended my own swords as well. Kaji grinned as bot of his own swords shot out of his own arms as well before he lunged out at us. Both Ember and I side stepped bringing out swords up blocking the strike down. I spun around bringing my sword down on top of him and he stepped back swiftly dodging my strikes when Ember lunged forward swiping up. We both took turns exchanging strikes with Kaji but his skill was much higher than I expected. We soon pushed him back to the edge of the ship but it almost was like he was toying with us before he went on the offensive. He swung upwards suddenly and I only managed to pull my head back as his sword sliced into my helmet slightly. I could see Ember lung forward to retaliate but Kaji kicked one of her swords out of her hand with one swift strike. It glinted in the sky before impaling itself into the decks floor. Kaji turned around to give a quick at Ember sending her back a ways from me.

"Ember!"

"You should be more worried about yourself kid!" I look back at Kaji to see him swinging down on my. I swung my own sword up to parry the blow when he grasped me by the neck. I grabbed at the hand that started to lift myself off the ground. "You see Ember, when you bring a family member into all of this, you'll only get hurt even more."

He shifted the position I was in to over the side of the ship. My feet dangled in the open air and I looked behind Kaji to see a glint of armor and light brown hair of Ina running up to the deck. "Say good bye to your little brother Ember.~" My body went weightless as Kaji let go of my neck and I could hear the unison cry of both Ember and Ina on the deck.

"Blaze!" I reached my hand up after the ship I was once on as I went into free fall and I sighed mentally.

'_WHY DO ALL THE BAD THIGNS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? And I can't die now! Not here, not now!'_ At the time, I hadn't noticed that the blue mark on my had started to glow as I watched the battle still rage. While I was in the air, I hadn't noticed that three other large black ships were fighting our own. I turned my back to the cloud layer bellow as I fell and looked up at the disappearing fleet and closed my eyes thinking that this was the end when I hit something heavy. I could feel some sort of pressure around my stomach and chest and it felt like I was no longer falling down, but moving forward. I opened my eyes and looked down at this blue scaled claw that was wrapped around my waist. I looked at the back of my hand to see that symbol from earlier glowing and I looked back to see one of the wyverns deep blue eyes looking at me.

"Wait... It's you again!" He grunted and nodded his head slightly and I relaxed my muscles knowing that he probably won't eat me... I think. With a great flap of his wings, we went skyward, piercing through the cloud layer back up into the battle zone. Two black fighters were chasing two of our own guys when the wyvern flew up straight into one of the black fighters, taking it into his mouth and destroying it before shooting a blue fire ball at the other one causing it to explode into a blue fiery blaze. He kept on going up towards The Relentless when we passed pass the bow to see Ina and Ember fighting Kaji furiously before the three turned around to see the large blue wyvern fly past them into the sun. He released me and I grinned as I angled myself at Kaji grinning. I fell towards the deck and I pulled my fist back before slamming it into the ground causing a shockwave that threw him backwards.

"Shock wave!"

"What!? You! You're supposed to be dead!" Kaji yelled at me and I smirked behind my helmet.

"You're going need to try harder than that to kill me!" He growled as he charged me and I stood still smirking as these vines sprouted from the ground, grasping onto his legs immobilizing him.

"Vine's Grasp."

"Who did this!?" Kaji started to yank against the vines trying to get free with no success when Nyte came rushing forward driving his frozen fist into Kaji's face, breaking him free from the vine's grasp. I jumped over him as he came tumbling towards me and popped out two grenades from my arm before tossing them towards him. Kaji stopped sliding on the ground before his eyes went wide as the the two grenades bounced towards him and exploded sending him flying again. This time as he sat up, his leg and right arm sparked from the damaged sustained from the explosion and he growled some more before the same blue wyvern fell from the sky landing behind the others and gave out a roar. Kaji scowled as he limped towards the edge of the ship and he yelled at us.

"You might have won this time, but this isn't over!" He jumped off the edge before speeding off on his aircraft while the other black ships started to retreat. I let out the pent up breath I had when Ina glomped me with some tears in her eyes.

"Baka, I thought I lost you again!" She slapped my face playfully and I smiled slightly as I gave her a light kiss with a smile.

"But hey, I'm alive aren't I? And it's all thanks to this guy right here." I scratched right behind the wyverns head and he let out a low rumble of pleasure.

"_Why of course I would help you out."_ We all looked at each other then at the wyvern questionably and he cocked his head off to the side. _"What? You didn't think I could talk to you guys right?"_

"Eeerrr... yeah... Well I guess you could talk to Himeka since she can speak to animals, but not the rest of us." Nyte said as he scratched the back of his head.

"And tell me this, what's with the mark on the back of my hand?" I held up my right hand to show the glowing outline of the wyvern and everyone on the deck looked closer and they only shrugged.

"_That mark is the connection between you and I Blaze. It shows that a wyvern had excepted you as a partner and master. I excepted you as a partner and master when you released me from those poachers."_

"Wait, so you're that wyvern that was trapped in the ship?" Ember asked with some astonishment.

"_Yes, I was. But to complete the bond between the wyvern and the master is for him to name me."_

"So then Blaze, what are you going to name him?~" Himeka asked. I looked down, with Ina still under my arm, and thought for a second when a name came to mind.

"How about Nirvash?"

"_Nirvash... I like that name." _Just then Kiyomaru came running up to the deck unknowing that Nirvash was up there which gave him quit the startle.

"Hey, guys, I heard that Blaze is back and- OnO" He stopped mid sentence as both his own eyes and Nirvash's came into contact and he started to back away before hiding behind one of the partially closed hanger bay doors. He peaked his own head out and looked at the others with a pleading face when Jewel stepped outside, pulling on his ear.

"Oh come on Kiyomaru, as you can see it's friendly so stop acting like a baby."

"Ow, ow, ow ,ow! Come on Jewel, stop pulling my ear! It freaking hurts!" Everyone started to laugh including Nirvash who let out a low rumbling chuckle.

"_Well, until you need me next, I will be taking my leave. Don't worry, I will always be close by if you need me."_ With a flap of his wings, he took of into the sky above and the sound of his wings flapping soon faded. With the attack finally over, I had some workers bring my Intervention down to our block of the ship and on the way back down there, everyone was psyched about using those AA cannons on The Relentless and were comparing kills.

"I bet I got the most kill out of everyone here!~" Kiyo said out loud and closed his eyes with his hands behind his head.

"As if, how many did you get?"

"Six, and you Nyte?"

"Nine! HA BEAT THAT!" Kiyo growled and put his arms back down while Jewel went to clutch one of them and joined in on the conversation.

"Well, I did get 12 of them." Both Kiyo's and Nyte's jaws dropped as they looked at Jewel and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Nothing to brag here but... I think I got, like, 19 kills?" All eyes turned to Ina who was strolling next to me and I smirked slightly.

"Same here!" Squealed Himeka. I smiled at their enthusiasm about everything before I started to walk off slightly.

"I'll be seeing you guys later."

"Hm? Where are you going Blaze?" Ina looked at me and I grinned sheepishly.

"Gotta fix up my Intervention and if we are going to be staying here for a while, I need to get in some more experience."

"And speaking of Interventions and experience, you all will learn how to pilot an Intervention.

"... Eh!?" Everyone looked at Ember with some surprise and she nodded her head.

"Since you'll be here for a while, and most of our operations will be held in the air, you will need to learn how to operate an Intervention." I smiled as I silently left the group for the area where my Intervention was stored before taking a tool box and went to work replacing parts that have been shot to hell. I continued working for some time with the guidance of Ene when this girl came over. She had slightly pale skin and raven black hair that is parted in the center with some soft hazel eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Are you the number six plane of the Blood Dragons?"

"I am." I cleaned some grease off of my hands with this rag and I turned to face her.

"Then I would like to thank you for that assist today. We haven't met yet but my name is Nagase. I am the number 2 plane in the Wardog squadron." I reviewed the battles events and I remembered that I helped her get those two fighters off of her tail when I first launched.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Hey, don't sweat it. I was just doing what I could and I like to see our blocks squadron's pilots to return." I gave her a smile and she looked down with a small smile on her face before she turned around.

"And so you're also the little brother of Ember as well. You know, she's got quite the name for herself in through out the ship."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's claimed the tile of being the Aegis Guardian of this ship. Not only did she rise through the ranks quickly, but she has successfully defended this ship and other. Also, I know that you and her are different; you're not of this time." I stiffened slightly from shock at her words. "Most of the others here on this ship don't know about yours and Ember's past. I look up to her and I can't thank you enough for earlier."

With that, she left and rounded the corner before bumped into Ina. "Sorry about that." She walked past her and Ina looked at her curiously with a container in hand.

"Who was that Blaze?"

"The number two pilot of Wardog squadron." She handed me the box and I looked at confused.

"Oh come on. Dinner time has passed since you've been working on your Intervention so I decided to bring you something.~" I looked up at the clock to see that I've spent more time working than I thought when my stomached growled. I looked down at it embarrassed and Ina giggled slightly. I opened up the box to be greeted with the delicious smell of some mashed potatoes with gravy and a slice of steak. "The mess hall cooked this up for this one special occasion and the successful defense of the fleet."

Taking a fork, I dug right into the food stuffing my face full of it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took a bite of that juicy steak. Thanking Ina, I went back to work fixing my Intervention and she insisted in staying and I told her the basics on how to operate the Intervention. I let her sit in the pilots seat and she grabbed the controls familiarizing herself with them as I worked on the engines. Finishing up, we both headed off to our own separate rooms. I deposited my armor into this little compartment that started to clean and fix up my armor as I took a shower and plopped into my own bed. I sighed and looked at the back of my right hand with some wonder.

'_Wow, I can't believe that I have Nirvash now. And I'm glad as well since it would have been the end of me. And that Kaji fellow... I will need to ask my sister about him tomorrow.'_ I rolled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**And there's the end of the chapter! And if people were confused, you pronounced Nirvash as Near-Vash and Vash rhymes with mirage. Now to reply to all of my reviewers!**

**Enderkiller77: Oh yeah, everyone has evolved from their first Job Change and now is their Second Job Change. Though I don't think Mari and Ender will be making an appearance with Wally for a while... or a chapter or two XD I have an idea for those two with Kaji. ;)**

**KiyoKu: Oh yush, you know what I did with that Wyvern and everyone knows who this Wyvern is~ XD... NIRVASH! GET ELSWORD FOR NEARLY SPOILING YOUR APPEARANCE!**

**Nirvash: *Roars and starts chasing Elsword***

**Elsword: AAAAHHHH!**

**Kat Neko983: You are a good guy and I am thinking of a way for you to be in this much more with the others... And tempted of putting you in a love Triangle with Kiyo as KatxKiyomaruxJewel XD Tempting... But I think that won't work anymore since Kiyomaru said his love for Jewel.**

**sOdAPopgrl133: *Eats up the nutella* And I try my best to get her personality correct like the others... Though I might make them do something they won't usually do :3**

**Until next chapter, BYE!~**


End file.
